HeartBreak Warfare
by Vampire-princess14899
Summary: Everything has changed. The rules are backwards to a game I have no control of, that I don't want to play. It wasn't supposed to end like this and now I have to pay the price for it. But can I really bring myself kill the one I love?
1. Preface

Preface

_Lightning strikes, inside to keep me up at night_

_Dream of ways to make you understand my pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air, bombs are falling every where_

_It's Heartbreak Warfare._

_Once you want it to begin, no one really ever wins_

_In Heartbreak Warfare…_

WTH?

I'm telling you, life really sucks, and I thought I was alone before. Its more like deserted now. I can't trust no one, not even my own emotions. I'm not even sure why I'm still alive. I'm pretty sure, though, that there is someone in the universe toying with my strings and is making my life a total hell. Oh wait that's my family. Yeah they like to destroy my life, everything I've built and stayed away from. Its their job to make my life a total hell. Yeah for y'alls that think your parents hate you, they don't. Mine do.

But this whole thing with Blake? I don't even know. One minute she loves me and the next she's my enemy? And she called me freakin' bipolar! I mean come on! What is her deal? And what is she anyway? I mean I saw her dead. She had no heartbeat no breathing, no nothing. What the hell is going on? Is she a demon, a vampire, a soulless monster? That would explain how heartless she is.

Then I'm trapped her in Italy, not being able to escape. What's a man supposed to do, sit around and do nothing? Yeah right. I'll get out somehow. I think. Even if it kills me, which I'm pretty sure it will.

Oh but wait till you hear this. Blake and Darius have got a thing going. I mean a sexy, flirty, make-out-in-front-of-Logan thing. It's gross. And its just not…Blake. Its not her. She doesn't do that kind of stuff, trust me I've slept with her. And she doesn't care! That's the real thing going on here! She doesn't care how much it rips me up inside! Sometimes I lock eyes with her it feels like its Blake again, but then she goes back to that slut thing. It hurts so dang bad. I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I'm nothing without her. What did I do to deserve this?

"It's payback, Logan." Darius had sneered.

For what? "Yeah? Game on."

My heart broke once, I might as well see how far I can tear myself up before it kills me.

Love sucks. I wouldn't ever recommend falling in love with a girl (or boy). I will say one thing though: it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. How's that to mess with your head?

Well I hope you enjoy reading about my life, because like I've said before, I've sure had a hell of a time trying to survive it.

-Logan


	2. Chapter 1

1.

Happy endings are over rated.

Just take my life for example. I'm living the way I have for over two hundred years, I move around before people suspect I'm not aging, and I blend in better than any of my kind. Then I move to one small town in North Carolina. I never expected who I might find there, what I might feel, and when it all would end for me. I didn't know when I took my first step into that mall, when I saw that unknown girl sitting with her friends, that she would be the one I fell in love with. That she would be the one I wanted to spend my life with, the one I wanted to be next to all the time, the one I wanted to kiss and touch until the end of time. The girl I got to know better than myself, and she knew me better as well. The girl I never understood, yet somehow I knew what she would be thinking or how she felt about something. The most beautiful girl that showed me how to live a real life, how to love someone, and how to feel my own humanity in me. The one girl who changed every aspect of my life and made me a new person. The one who changed how I looked at humans when I walked beside them, changed my train of thought when I spoke to them, changed how I acted or felt towards them. This one human girl did all this for me by showing me how to love her. The one girl that I would love for all eternity without even a thought of straying from her. Yes, that girl. Blake Winters.

But that one girl, whom I loved with every fiber of my being, betrayed me.

"Betrayed me." I mumbled to myself, not truly being able to believe it.

Was it all a game to her? Every touch, every smile, every laugh? Was it all lies in her mind. Whenever she told me she loved me, was that a lie too? When she made love to me, lies. It all had to be lies. There was no way that woman could truly love me and put me through this.

And what really was I going through? Lost my mind? Check. Heart broken? Check. Wanting to kill my brother? Check. Yes the pain I'm enduring is all there in those three questions. The torturing pain that just made me want the world to swallow me whole. This is so much worse than thinking that Blake was dead. In that I thought she loved me. But this? This was far too much for me to handle. To know with my mind, heart and soul, that Blake no longer loved me, if she loved mea t all in the first place, shattered me. There was just no other way to explain it other than the feeling of emptiness.

So _alone_. And I was alone in this little cell. Not just physically either. I had no one. Not my sister, not Christoffles, not Alex, and definitely not my family, though it seems like my mother could crack at any moment. And in that court room earlier today? I felt like a rat surrounded by hundreds of cats, beady little eyes watching my every movement. And when Blake came in? I felt my heart soar, the only to crash and burn when I realized what side she was on.

_Earlier that day…_

"Blake?"

My love, my everything. _She's alive._

I reached out to touch her as she passed, my heart about to burst through my ribs with pure joy. But she just kept on walking, a sneer on her lips as she looked at my helpless body.

That's when I died twice.

The overwhelming onslaught on pain was too much. I clutched my chest again, feeling that if I slackened my grip, my insides would decorate this entire marble room.

"Blake?" this time it was more of a plea instead of a question.

"Look at him, Darius, the poor boy looks like he's going to cry." Blake's was icy and flat, not full of love like I had once heard her use when she spoke to me.

I furrowed my brow, not understanding.

I felt my face from the inside, trying to see what they were seeing. I did feel hot tears against my lids, but I held them in, not showing any weakness to any of them. But I wanted to cry my heart out again.

"What-I-this-you-Blake? You're not dead?"

She snorted, her voice more musical than it had once been. "No dip, Sherlock." her voice! The way she talked reminded me of before all this, but before I could ask her anything about the past, her face flickered back into that hard shell.

Then I got a good look at her.

She was different. Blake's hair red. It gave her the exact color of fire, and I wondered if it would burst into flames like Hades in _Hercules_. Her face was more angular, more defined in her cheekbones and nose. As I scanned her skin, I saw that it was beyond flawless. It was almost as if she had been carved out of a tan rock. And by tan I really mean tan. It looked like she had tanned for a few days, and a few spots looked a little burnt. Blake was taller than she had been, I'd say around 5'11. Not as tall as me, but very close. Her muscles were broader, giving her the look of strength. And it wasn't just the look. Blake carried herself in a more distinct way. It was like she was more comfortable with her new, more beautiful body.

And she sent out waves of power. I felt the energy from her body as it hit me in tense intervals, sometimes causing shocks of pain and spasms through my core. It hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to what was constantly washing over me.

"Well everyone's here now." I spat, my tone just as icy as Blake's. "What's the verdict?"

"Do you not wish to defend yourself?" my mother asked, almost begging me to tell her that all of this was a lie.

"There's nothing to defend. I broke the rules, I'm here to be punished. Not just get on with it."

Her eyes dimmed down as she looked over to my father, who was studying me carefully. He finally sat down. At his right hand was Darius, no shocker there, then beside Darius was Scott, then Terry. On my father's left, my mother wasn't sitting there as normal. Instead Blake took her place at his left hand, then my mother, my sister, and lastly Christoffles.

I glared at each one of them, knowing that some of them still loved me, they just had no choice.

"Well, Logan," My father began, "You have a hefty list."

"What did I do?" I asked skeptically, ignoring that Darius stood up angrily from me interrupting Atheus. "The only broken rule was telling Blake about our existence. And she's not even human, so I don't know why I'm still here."

"I'm not?" Blake's trilling voice said. She raised one perfect eyebrow.

"If you were, my father would have already killed you dead. Trust me."

"True." she shrugged her shoulders as if her death was no big deal. To me her death was everything.

"Good point, son." My mother said, a small smile playing on her lips. I knew she didn't want to be doing this, having a trial for her own son, but she couldn't say a word.

Atheus nodded and wrote something down on a script.

The silence was starting to drive me mad. What was he doing? I haven't done anything wrong anymore since Blake was never fully human.

Then it hit me.

What about the spell? After I had done it, she had a pure human scent, nothing there but her human blood. There wasn't a speck of hell demon or vampire for that matter. There was nothing but Blake. What happened to make her not human? Was she still human, hiding among them? Impossible. My father would have killed her minutes ago. Besides, I could smell her hell scent from over here. It was making me gag, but I hid it well.

"I say we kill him for being a disgrace to the family." Darius suggested.

"Darius!" my mother gasped, standing up to glare. "How could you say that? He's your brother!"

"Easy. Just like how you all lied to me, saying the Scott was dead." I answered for him.

Darius sneered. "That and the fact that he's been dead to me for years."

"Absolutely not. Atheus!"

My father said nothing.

"Atheus?"

"I say the boy has a point."

"Unbelievable!" her voice rose higher with each word. "If you haven't noticed, Atheus, the "prisoner" chained to the floor happens to be your son. Your own flesh and blood, and you want to kill him?"

"Father, we can't just rush into this. There are more suitable ways to do this, but killing Logan can't really be an option! What has he done to deserve death? Leaving because some cursed gypsy gave him a soul? I hardly find to be in his fault." Lily said.

I didn't want her defending me, sister or not, I didn't want her. She betrayed me, she had a choice to do this. From the look on my mother's face when I first came here, she had no clue what was going on. I trusted her with my life. Lily? Not so much, seeing as she almost had me killed hours before.

"Did we not attempt to remove it? But he just ran away again with his tail between his legs." Darius threw back.

"He didn't want to harm Blake. Even then I could see the bond he had with her! With no soul Blake wouldn't have stood a chance. The first thing Logan would have done was slaughter Blake and then the whole town."

I took into notice that my other brothers were silent.

"Harm Blake? Don't make me laugh. See the marks on Blake's neck? He's already drunk from her."

Blake's hand flew to her neck, fingertips brushing the scar I had left there.

"But he stopped." Blake said quietly.

"Silence." Darius ordered. At first I thought Blake would shrink back and cower, but she stood up, her fist slamming on the table.

"Enough!" her hair burst into flames at her furious voice. I saw her nails form into claws, her teeth take the shape of a shark's teeth, and her eyes were glowing red like the terminator's. It was a pretty scary picture. "I'm done with this childish game. I'm tired of dealing with Logan. We all know he is guilty of nothing. Either kill him or let him go, just be done with this, you're all giving me a head ache." she sat back done, frustrated. Her hair went back into its red curls, her mouth back in its normal shape, and her eyes dimmed down to the only thing that stayed the same with her; those ocean blue eyes.

"I agree, father." said Terry, speaking for the first time. "I don't want the blood of my brother on my hands."

"Then I'll kill him you pansy." Darius growled, angry at the defeat I knew was coming his way. I had won and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Answer me one question, Darius, if I may be so bold. Why are you intent on my death? What did I do to deserve your wrath? If I could even call your temper tantrums wrath." I smiled wryly at the end.

Darius fumed, his face growing red, but he answered calmly, much to my surprise. "It's Payback, Logan."

For what? "Yeah? Game on."

He narrowed his eyes.

My father stood up, ready to give his final verdict. "Logan, the charges against you have been dropped, seeing that the girl you revealed the secrets to was already part of our world. You will, however, stay in your cell until we decide what to do with you. You will not face death." he turned away from me and walked right out the back door. My family filed after him, my mother smiling radiantly at me, Darius glowering at me while my other brothers looked relieved that I wasn't going to die, and then there was Blake. She eyed me with curious speculation, but that could have meant anything. It was her words and then they way she blinked and glared at me that made it all more final, that made any shred of hope disappear.

As the door clanged shut, I heard several guards approach me from all sides. They unchained me form the floor, secured me with their hands, and led me to my cell, without any stupid acts of trying to escape from me, which, if given the chance where I wouldn't die while trying it, I would have done at the first opening.

Now here I was, just replaying the whole scene in my head, trying to understand what the hell was going on. I had no clue what to do with my life without Blake, but somehow I was going to have to get along. Life was already too painful to look at but somehow I could see my life without her. It was peaceful or happy, but it was a life. It was almost like before Blake, but I would just have to shoulder my pain.

The door opened and in came a frightened girl who was shaking more than a werewolf on the night of a full moon. I was confused, but the guards vicious look answered my question.

They wanted me to feed off her.

I could already see the bites form other vampires that drank form her, but did they really expect me to? When the door shut my question was answered again. Yes, yes they did.

I scooted closer to her, slowly so I wouldn't scare her. I touched her hand and her eyes went wide. "Shhh, it's okay."

She didn't seem to believe me.

"What's your name, sweet heart?" I felt like I was talking to a child.

"Anna." she said quietly.

"Anna, I'm very sorry. Do you know what I am?"

She nodded hysterically.

I sighed. "I'll make it quick. I don't like feeing from humans, but I'm very thirsty." again, I felt like I was talking to a toddler.

"I promise it won't hurt for long."

Then I bit her neck, feeling her wince as my sharp teeth pierced her skin, but then she shivered in pleasure. As I drank, I thought of Blake. I pictured her in my mind, and soon enough I believed that she was the one I was drinking from. I molded my body to hers and she pushed back, her fingers trailing my chest after she lifted up my shirt a bit. I lifted my lips from her neck and I let them go to her mouth. With my finger, I sliced open part of my arm. I led her mouth to the cut and let her drink from me. She shivered again.

I lifted my shirt completely off, made another cut right below my neck line and she began to suck from there as well.

I had no clue what I was doing, but it felt amazing. I hadn't experienced this kind of pleasure in a long time, and I forgot how much I liked it.

Then when her lips met mine for the second time, I knew exactly what would follow…

And I didn't stop her, nor did I want her to.


	3. Chapter 2

2.

I groaned, stretching my stiff muscles. Before the mist cleared in my head, I believed for the tiniest second that the girl I held in my arms was Blake. I felt her warmth and clung closer to her. I took in the scent of her hair, now aware that this wasn't my love. I sighed, unwilling to let the dream go, but as soon as I snapped open my eyes, I remembered where I was.

I wasn't in my bed room with Blake, or even in the same country. I was in Italy, my home. I was brought to my cell after my father declared my guilt to be false, and now I just made love to some random human girl that smelt delicious. After drinking form her of course.

Anna stirred under my arms, her eyes opening slowly and carefully. Those warm brown eyes grazed over my expression. She still had the same fear from last night, but it was more calmed now, more subdued.

I stood up and grabbed her clothes. I slid on some boxers before handing her different pieces of clothing. She dressed quickly, unsure about what to do. And to be frank, neither did I. were they going to take her away? Were they going to kill her? Or was she mine to feed from for the rest of her miserable life? I shuddered from how much I liked the fact that she could be mine.

The door cracked open for a moment. Scott's black haired head popped in. He eyed both of us with a wry smile and motioned for Anna to follow him. She cast me a frantic glance, but she followed my brother out the door. As soon as she walked past a few other doors with some other guards, he came in and sat down on my rocky bed.

He didn't say a word.

I did.

"What? Is there something else you want to add? Or do you want to fake someone else's death to hurt me?""

Pain flashed across his perfect features. "It was Darius's idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it was, but does that mean you have to do everything big brother does?"

He shook his head, his face looked like a child being chastised by his parents.

I smiled. "I do remember when you wanted to be just like me. When you couldn't fly just yet and you decided to hurl yourself off the edge of the mountain to follow me. That was pretty stupid on your part."

Scott chuckled. "Mom said if I ever died she would have killed me." he shook his head, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah and she had my head for letting you jump, which by the way I never got you back for lying about it."

"Hey I was the baby of the bunch, you influenced me." he said, grinning sheepishly.

Then there was silence.

"I shouldn't be here." Scott looked at the door.

That made me angry. "Why? I did nothing wrong! I don't even know why I'm still here!" It surprised me how much I wanted Scott to stay. "Logan…"

"Get out." I snarled flatly, suddenly overwhelmed with the pain I had hidden during the night. "Get out, Scott. I liked you better dead."

He narrowed his eyes and stormed out of the room.

"You're an idiot, Logan." I told myself, not understanding why I just got rid of the only brother who had guts enough o come see me. Now I would have no one, not that I had too much before.

"That I agree with."

I jumped at the unexpected voice from behind me, but it was the voice I knew anywhere.

Blake was leaning against the wall, a smirk on her beautiful face. It wasn't her smile, it was _theirs_. They stole my Blake and now they were going to taunt me. Can't you feel the family love all up in here?

"What do you want?"

She seemed genuinely hurt by my sharp tone. "I believe you deserved an explanation. Not just nothing."

"I don't need it. You don't love me, that's enough for me to agonize over for the rest of my life. Way to push me over my own hole so I could fall into to hell. You did your job, now leave."

Blake shook her head. She _tisked_ with a loud crack of her tongue. "That's not the Logan I know. You always wanted answers."

"People aren't always what they seem, wouldn't you agree with that too?"

"Touché." she smiled innocently, her face changing back into the Blake I fell in love with. "You don't get it do you?"

Great. Now she was playing with my head. As if I wasn't already crazy enough, but I played along for the moment. "Get what?"

"Time I suppose will show you."

I had no clue what she was saying. Blake always had ways on confusing me, now she had just gotten really good at it.

"Whatever." I looked away from her, wishing she would disappear from my life and never show up again.

"You too."

I growled. "Get out! Can't you people just leave me alone? You took away my heart, my life, my everything and now you want to toy with me? You said you loved me to get me here, congratulations, you tricked me, isn't that enough?"

Blake was in my face with her sly sneer and a fierce snarl. "Not enough for me. I haven't caused you enough pain, but I will."

I believed her. I didn't know what there was about this new Blake, but something about her screamed power. Something about the way her hair was wild in red curls, the way her eyes stared back until you cracked, how she seemed to get into your head and knew what you were thinking, how Blake was more menacing, how the others, even Darius, seemed to uphold her above the others, almost as if they were afraid of her.

She was their weapon. For what I didn't know, like I would, but I was sure with her power, it wouldn't be for something small like robbing a bank or what not.

And it frightened me. Now big bad Logan Masters was really, truly, afraid of a girl. Blake really did scare the crap out of me. From her hard eyes to her razor hands.

She laughed mockingly. "How you survived so long I have no clue. I mean you're shaking, you're so afraid."

"I survived because I hadn't met the worst thing I could ever meet yet." More lies.

"I doubt that, Logan. You always told me how much I meant to you and that I was the best thing in your life. Your such a bad liar." she laughed once more and put her hand on my cheek. I jerked away, but the back of her hand still was touching my skin. "You'll get the truth sometime, Logan. And I hope when it comes, you'll believe it. Don't live in the lie."

"What the heck are you jabbering about?"

Little did I know that Blake was paving my future for me once again. Little did I know all I ever believed was a lie. Was anything the truth anymore?

She shrugged her shoulders, those blue eyes making me melt. "You think I know? It's your messed up life." she got up and made her way to the door.

"It wouldn't be so messed up if I had never met you." I gave a hard laugh without any trace of humor. "Who said it's better to have loved and lost, Blake? I wish that I had never loved at all, and I had never met you."

She glared.

"_I hate you_. You mean nothing to me anymore. I mean it. I should have let you die when the werewolf was trying to kill you. I should have let you drown. I should have left you alone to deal with your changing process. I should have killed you when I drank from you. I should have killed you when I first saw you with Jeremy. But I didn't and look where it got me. You shouldn't exist. You're just a soulless monster."

She flinched, but in the same way stood her ground. She barred her teeth as the same laugh form me came from her. "Oh you poor boy. Have you looked in the mirror lately? I'm not going to be the only soulless monster in your eyes for long."

Then she swiftly walked out the door, locked it from the outside, and then I heard her soft steps walking down the hallway.

This is where I would love to be the smartest person on the planet. Her words, her actions, and her faces made absolutely no sense. For some fleeting moments I felt like she was the same Blake-the one whom loved me with every fiber of her being and vise versa. But she wasn't and I had to except that. But even as I tried to do what Blake said and not live in the lie, I still couldn't understand.

Its all blurred together. I can't figure out which is the lie and what's the truth.

But I had spoken the truth today, and not one lie, which for me, is surprising. Like I said earlier, I hate telling the truth. I hated Blake, that's true. Its more like a love-hate relationship.

Here's a way to understand it. I want my Blake, not this rude form of a demon. I wanted the soft human girl that was strong and fearless, yet she had enough common sense to know when to stop. This Blake just kept pushing her luck.

Well her lucks going to run out. I'll make sure of it.

Days. Days blur together. They ran so quickly that I lost track of time. I could have only been here for years, or only a matter of seconds, but could you believe that none of that mattered to me in the least bit? All I cared about was getting back at Darius, finding a way out, slaughtering all of my family, including Blake.

I was better alone, can't you tell? I've gone mad, my words hardly make sense and I'm sure you're wondering what the hell I'm eve talking about or how I could kill Blake. But she killed me first, I only have to return the favor.

You still don't get it do you? My life is over, but I still can't believe it. No more lies. I need the truth, the truth I've needed since I believed Blake was dead.

And then it hit me.

The truth was as scary as hell it self. It wasn't all clear about what was going on, but all that mattered now is that I had to keep the scariest truth I've ever heard, a complete secret. It had nothing to do with Blake Winters from North Carolina, but it had everything to do with me. And I mean everything.

Gosh I must really sound like I'm crazy! I know you have no clue what just happened so you might as well just ignore the epiphany I had. You won't comprehend it anyway. But let me tell you I was about to kiss the rat in front of me, who's eyes were telling me that it thought I was nuts too. Crazy or not I need to hold on to this sudden realization of the truth.

Am I going to tell you?

Of course not.

Get over it.


	4. Chapter 3

3.

I pulled away from Anna, my lips covered in her rich blood. Drinking from her wasn't the same as drinking from Blake, but this girl had something inside her that made it more enticing.

My blood.

It was my blood inside her that made this all the more better. It had vampire blood and demon blood, one of the most rare delicacies you couldn't get unless drinking form the being itself. And that was hard enough. This girl was doing strange things to me. I mean I pretty much just slept with some total random girl. Okay not pretty much. I _did_ sleep with some random chick and now I was drinking form her. If I wasn't careful I would make an imprint, a bond made between vampires and humans.

Anna looked at me with wide eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" her voice was almost a coo.

I shook my head. "Just thinking." I murmured. I took a look at the nasty mark where I had bitten her. Then as I took a once-over on her features, I noticed she was getting more pale then when I first drank from her. Her eyes were darker and she seemed more skinny, more dead. "I think you should go." I hoisted her up and knocked on the metal door twice, signaling that I was finished.

I was surprised to see Blake open the door and herd the human girl out. She eyed Anna with speculation and then at me. "Interesting." and that was all she said before she left and locked the door.

Punching the metal wall that kept me in here, I roared. I made a few dents in the metal, but where ever my fist hit, the dent immediately bounced back into its normal, flawless self. I hissed, barring my teeth, but it was no use. Not a sound was made outside.

I sat down in the middle of the large room. There I stretched my wings out, moving them. I tried to get them to loosen up so they wouldn't hurt so much, but it only worked for a bit. It was still wounded from the fight I had only a few days prior. Was it really not that long ago? I sighed and laid flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. What was I going to do?

I had a couple of ideas. Some involving suicide, one watching my father burn in hell, a few tearing Darius's head off with as much pain as possible, some killing Blake for the final time, and the last few were kissing her. I quickly shoved those from my mind. I didn't need her to mess with my head too. This was my only sanctuary from everybody else.

But this was far too complicated. I wanted to be dead, but at the same time I wanted to live. Killing yourself was showing that you were too weak to deal with life. And that wasn't true with me.

I was too weak to deal with love.

Yes, that sounded right. I had no clue how to even face it. Blake made me feel like a whole new person, not like the Logan I had been since I got my soul.

And maybe the soul was holding me back. Maybe if I got it removed, all the pain I was shouldering would disappear for good. Well it wouldn't go away actually, I just wouldn't care enough to worry about it. What was holding me back anyway? I mean the only reason I stopped the first time was because I was going to kill Blake (And I wish I had), but not that she was a demon, the no-soul concept seemed even more intriguing. One: I would be stronger without the soul. Two: I could kill Blake with a guilt free conscience (Not that I listened to it much before). And three: my family would accept me again. Not that I really wanted them to, but ruling along side them for eternity sounded good. It would give me everything I wanted. And this meant I could kill Darius and overthrow my father in the same day.

It just kept getting better and better.

So the soul might be what's holding me back. A nice theory, but what about all the humans who would pay for me coming back to the dark side? How many deaths would I have. For a moment I thought back to all the children that I killed, all the teenage girls I seduced, then killed them after I was finished with my nightly pleasure. All the fires I started, the diseases (Including the Black Plague. If you don't know it, Google it.), all the suffering and financial drops I caused. I was the monster in Europe, reeking havoc and destruction around the whole continent. No one did my job as well as I did. I might as well have been the god of chaos.

And I still am. I still have the reputation I used to hold so dearly. With my weapons and flying skills, I got a nick name from the humans when they found my mark, a signature if you will. To the people I was a demon, go figure, some that was born of Satan himself, and picturing my real father, I could say that they were right.

I was the L'Angelo Nero inviato da Hell, or The Black Angel sent from hell. It seemed to amuse me when I had no soul. At that time I fed from that name, claiming that I truly was born the Devil. I was proud and arrogant, and that was the end of me.

My past wasn't a pretty one.

I used to rape human women and made their husbands watch. Then I killed her first, then the male. I'd crash weddings, destroying what should be the best day of two peoples lives. Then I would interrupt gatherings and reek havoc with Christoffles, sometimes drinking every person there. And if we couldn't we would just slaughter them all for fun, laughing at the humans begged for mercy. I would burn people alive very slowly, making sure that even through their screams they heard every sizzle and pop of their own flesh. With the help of Terry, I would kidnap traveling people, take them to my favorite room in the house and find his or her piercing screams, music to my ears. I got my nick name by swooping down during the night, at any given time, and carrying away different people, sometimes small female children. I terrorized every village across Europe, killed thousands over by Asia, and then even by Japan. I was well known over the years, but once my soul was gone, nothing happened. Families moved on with their lives, grateful that The Black Angel had vanished without a trace.

That was just the humans. I caused chaos over the witch clans, the werewolf tribes, and even some vampires over seas. I've killed countless Sirens, Hell demons, Keres demons, Hsien Demons, some Black Winged Demons if they really bugged me, half vampires, Centaurs, and many other creatures I had no names of because I had no idea they existed. The witches were the biggest problem. They used magic on me, which could do so many things, but in time I adapted and almost wiped the whole race out over here in Europe. The others were easier to fight because most of them had no special gift. Some werewolves possessed traits that were difficult to defeat, but I'm still alive aren't I? I became the most feared creature in the world, ands sometimes I believed my father feared me as well.

And Darius had no part of it. He stayed home, practicing his own witch craft while I was out destroying lives. Darius only came out with me for feeding but other than that her hardly left the house. Strange to think that once I was gone, the major threat that could kill anything and anyone, Darius stepped up and became the bad boy around here. Though he couldn't compare to me. I knew things he could only dream of. Like how to kill with your mind, how to defeat a foe without throwing a single punch. How to cleanly stab a werewolf with the claws on your wings without getting them snapped off. How to track invisible beings without being followed yourself, how to become invisible as well, how to gain the trust of humans before you kill them, how to change forms, how to levitate things, how to travel one hundred miles in exactly one blink of a human eye. I had all the gifts and talents that my brothers and sister had, including mine. It was years ago that I figured out that my gift wasn't making machines and torture devices like my father (Which I was beast at and even he got frustrated at how well I was doing.). My gift was adapting everyone else's and being able to do it tens times better than the person. It was thrilling to know I was unstoppable.

_Was _unstoppable.

This soul in my chest was hindering me from who I was once was. For the first time in years I was eager to get back to my old life of killing people. The fact that it didn't bother me made me shiver but I got over it once a new thought intruded in my mind.

I could be with Blake.

Nothing could stop us from truly being together now. We would even be the terrible duo. Humans could give her a nick name too and we could destroy the lives of millions. We would be hundreds of times worse than Hitler, I would bet my life on it. Not that I liked the guy or anything, but the fact that I could dominate over him gave another fist of excitement in my veins.

Then I felt my shoulders slump. Happy endings are overrated. This wasn't some fairytale dream where I would sweep Blake off her feet and carry her away into forever. I wouldn't kiss her awake from some bad slumber, and true love wasn't going to save me. This was all real, not just some story you read in some book or find on the internet. I couldn't rely on karma, I couldn't wish on some distant star, or try to make all my problems vanish by closing my eyes and trying to pretend that this wasn't really happening. It _was _really happening and I was going to have to work them out myself.

Blake and I were meant to be…when she was human. That fact I could live with. We were more compatible when she wasn't some demon that wanted to kill me. She was fragile and I could protect her from harms way, like a good boyfriend should do. I would help her and love her for the rest of my life. But the word 'were' shows the past tense. Now that she's some spawn of the devil, like I sued to be, we just won't work. Not with this soul anyway.

And now comes the real question I knew I would ask myself sooner or later today: Am I willing to trade my humanity to be with Blake? Or better yet: Am I willing to be selfish enough to kill millions of people just so Blake could love me?

Do you know? 'Cause I got nothing.


	5. Chapter 4

4.

They let me out to fly a few days later. It was heaven to be able to pump my wings in the air, scare birds away, and feel the ocean breeze in my face. The sun felt warm on my bare back, faintly reminding me of my first day of school. That was a better time, but up here flying made all my worries vanish.

My father didn't let me fly alone, of course. He kept me monitored as I made circles and some new tricks to impress the little demon children on the ground. I even had a few winged demons join me in the air, trying to learn all of the things I could do, but my guards quickly shooed them away. At that point it didn't matter to me. Being in the air was so nice that I was in a good mood, the first time in like forever.

I swooped down by the ocean, letting the tips of my wings hit the cool water. I smiled faintly before letting the wind catch my wings again to bring me back up. A warm current ruffled my feathers as I coasted farther out from the land. Banking to the left, I began to climb to bigger heights. I got to the point where it was difficult to breathe and the air was sharply cold, despite the fact that I was closer to the sun. Once I reached my peak, I folded my wings in and plunged for the water.

There were a few screams and shouts as I hit the icy water, but they were lost and I sank deeper and deeper. I opened my eyes. Seeing everything down here was sweet. The water was clear and fish swam around without a care in the world. Of course when I got too close they shot off, but other than that the peaceful scene was undisturbed.

"Well what do we have here?" I cold voice said.

I turned to see a Siren swimming towards me. I knew this girl. She had cropped red hair, black eyes, and was almost as tall as me. She had no legs, but a large fish tail. It could be beautiful or menacing to any eye. Sometimes I saw sparkly scales, and other times a scary, horned tail. She could walk on land like a human, pass unseen and attract no attention, but she would always be a monster to me.

Her name was Avila. I had hunted her family just to placate her. I drove her mad once everyone she once loved was dead. Now I could see in those sly eyes that she had grown since I last saw her. That she was stronger and ready to take me on. Avila smiled, showing a row of deadly teeth.

I smiled darkly in return, feeling my fangs grow out. "Just an ordinary boy who can kill you before you blink."

Avila hissed. "Watch your mouth. You're in _my_ territory now."

She was right. She had the home field advantage, but I could still kill her just as easily as her family.

Now I just had to make her mad enough to charge.

"The sound of your father screaming, begging for his life was such charming music. Maybe you remember. You were there after all." I laughed at the look that crossed her face. "And your brother? Priceless."

She shrieked. I covered my ears at the wail. It was sharp and it hurt. She laughed as she got me to shut up. Then she did the most dangerous thing for me. She began to sing.

The song had no words. No sound. It just spoke to my mind in ways I had never heard it before. No day in my lifetime had I ever heard a Siren sing, nor did I want to. She would kill me dead.

And her song made me want to follow her. It showed me everything I wanted. Things I was never willing to admit.

I wanted a human life, to be born of a human mother and father. I wanted to find a human girl who loved me, marry her and raise children. I wanted my family to be proud of me and my brothers to like me. Most of all I still wanted Blake, no matter how many times I tried to deny it. I still loved her in a way, and I wanted her back.

My lungs ached, but I didn't want to leave this sound that laid out my desires.

I could see our children, flapping their own little wings, doing things that we both could do so well. I saw myself as ruthless demon and yet a loving father. I saw no soul, no care, just love for the girl I wanted.

My chest was on fire.

More pictures of Blake and what could have been. More pictures of my life and how I wanted it to go. How I wanted to strangle the creep Jeremy, or kiss Blake one more time, or just be human with her. Oh how I just wanted her to love me back.

My vision blurred before my mind registered the pain all over me.

It was excruciating. I fought back the images as I attempted to swim towards the surface in time. It was hard to not think about them, but then I felt another being in my head. I thought it was going to drown me too, but instead it helped shove away the grotesque images so I could get there. But this was water, and I couldn't get there as quickly as I could if I was on land.

"Poor Logan can't get there fast enough." Avila sang behind me. I heard the cackling laughter before I was crushed with the weight of my own pain and desires, and then it all went black.

When I woke up I felt like I had been ran over by a semi. At least fifty times before going through a series of meat grinders and werewolf teeth. At first I had no clue where I was, but it slowly came back to me.

Terry had carried me from the water, laid me on the sand while one of the witches revived me. Yes that sounded about right. But who else had helped me in the water? I didn't recognize the person in my mind very well. It was nothing I had ever experienced before. It was like someone taking over my mind, but I was still there. So-scratch that. It was like my mind was making room for them and it was a perfect fit. Like a puzzle piece, but it didn't just fit.

It felt _right_.

Like who ever was in my mind was supposed to be there or that they had been there forever. Its was so weird, but like in a good way. I have no idea how to explain this to you, but it felt awesome. You can live with that.

I coughed up a mouthful of water. Actually it was more like a stream of water, but you get he point. It took ten minutes before I stopped coughing like, I don't even know what. It hurt my raw throat, like someone had scrubbed it with pointy metal or something.

Lily was at my side in a flash. Normally I would have slapped her, but the genuinely worried look on her face made me soften up a bit.

"Logan! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." well with my harsh tone I might as well have slapped her. I felt bad by hurting her so I said, "I'll live" in the best tone I could manage. I mean she had defended me a little bit, you know after back stabbing me in the first place.

Suddenly I puked up blood. Not red human blood I got from Anna, but black blood, which meant that it was mine. Human or not, heaving up blood from your stomach is never a good thing. It meant that not only was I deathly ill, but someone had cursed me. I knew some Sirens had magic, but for Avila to be so powerful…this could be really bad. It takes a lot of strength and power to curse a fully grown and powerful Winged Demon. And the fact that I'm part vampire makes it even more difficult.

And just to add on to this whole soap opera life I'm living right now (Because we all know how much I _love_ drama), I have exactly two weeks to live unless someone is able to remove it, which the chances are very slim if there are any at all.

Man this week has totally _sucked_.


	6. Chapter 5

5.

So lets recap shall we?

I lost the one I loved, twice. I thought she was dead. Then I find out she's alive, just on the wrong team. I face death from my own family, I'm locked up in a cell I created, and now I'm cursed. This has just not been my week. I've had some serious bad luck before, but this much? Not ever close. I hate my life.

And its all Blake's stupid fault! If I hadn't met her if she never was a demon, if I had died a long time ago, I wouldn't be going through this. But nope, stupid me had to fall for her stupid crap and wind up here. I really am a moron aren't I? Don't answer that.

"Logan!" Lily cleaned up my face with her shirt. "Oh my god." her black eyes were filled with horror.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't anywhere close to being fine, but I could do this. I would live without any symptoms, and the only pain I would experience would be when I died. Really it wouldn't be that bad. I lived a decent life, and the world would be happier with me gone. Darius would get his spot in my place and nothing would go amiss. I bet no one would even remember that Atheus had another son.

"Don't lie to me!" she jerked my face to her for I had looked away. "You're not fine, Logan! Look at you!"

I obeyed, frazzled by the extent of the damage. I was missing my shirt. There all over my chest were claw marks from Avila. They stretched on to my back, blood covering the white sand. My pants were tore up and my legs badly bruised, but not blood. My neck felt like it was going to fall off, but other than that I was fine. But now that I realized what was on me, I felt the stinging pain of dirt in all my wounds. I winced, wishing I hadn't looked. Though I probably looked worse than I feel. This pain I could live with because I wouldn't be living that long.

I stood up, then I fell back from a flash of pain in my left wing. I hissed in pain as I turned around to look at it again. From the cracked part and blood staining the black feathers, I would have to conclude that it was broken. Lets just add that to my bad day. God I hate me life. What's a Winged Demon without a broken wing? For me it's ironic. Jeez I'm telling you, I can't handle any more of this stupid drama. Its like my life is some messed up TV show. Well I hope yawls enjoy my story, because from my view, I'm not going to be writing for too long.

"Your wing." she breathed. She gently touched it with her finger.

I snapped at her with my teeth, kicking her with my good leg. I growled at her, making sure she never did that again in her entire life. I felt my eyes burn from the anger, but I felt it go away as I studied Lily's face.

How could I have been so cruel to her? This is my sister. Yes, she betrayed me, lied to me, pretty much helped make my life a living hell, but she's still my family right?

Wrong. I can't trust them anymore. For this reason exactly. Since I began to trust my old life, its all gone down hill from there. So no matter how beautiful my sister make look, how innocent or sweet her face gets, I have to understand it's all an act. She doesn't care for me, she just loves to toy with me. Favorite brother? Yeah right. I am now officially her favorite chew toy.

Her eyes squinted as she caught a glimpse of my mind.

"Logan-"

I interrupted her, turning away from that angel face. "Shut up! I'm done with you just let me…" I can't believe it.

Right where I turned my head I saw two people. They were standing to close to each other to be in a conversation, and the way the female's body was closed in on his, I knew they couldn't be just friends. They were a couple of miles away, but I could just make out Darius with the girl. He was whispering in her ear, kissing her cheek, her jaw, then her lips. I was guessing they didn't have to breathe because they didn't let go of each other for quite some time. When I heard her laugh I almost thought my eyes were going to fall out of my sockets because they were so wide. Now as I looked closer I could tell with certainty that it was none other than Blake Winters.

Blake and Darius? That didn't sound right. But how could I deny what was right in front of me? Was it more of Blake's tricks? That could be, but I knew when I was being messed with, and this was no mind play. Blake and Darius were making out, and touching each other like they knew each other their whole lives. It wouldn't surprise me that Darius suckered her. He could get just as many girls as I could.

But what did he have that I didn't? I had charm right? Looks? My hair is amazing, don't even try to deny it. My breath doesn't smell. My eyes are just as black as his, my wings are bigger. I'm just better than him. I'm taller, stronger, faster, and more gifted than my brother. So why does Blake want him more than me. What does he have that I don't?

Maybe its what I have that he doesn't, now that I think about it. I have soul to hold me back from things, while he's guilt free. He can do things that I normally wouldn't do anymore. Not to mention he has a spot on the family "council" that I have been rejected from. But that doesn't really answer my question. Why would she choose him over me? Doesn't she love me?

Of course not. It was a ridiculous thought. How could that beautiful lethal creature love me anyway? She chose him over me and that should be enough to disgust me and make me hate her more, but somehow it turns me on. It ignites a fire in me that has already been there. Some instinct to get back what is mine (Not that girls are prizes or material things, but Blake belongs with me. She always has.). I need her too much to let her go now.

But really what's a man to do? She's kissing my brother, pretty much grinding on him, and here I am with blood all over me and cursed. How in the world can I get her back?

I'm really pathetic aren't I?

I'm also an idiot. So with that said do you want to know what I did? It was very idiotic let me tell you. I pushed myself up from the ground, ignoring the blaring pain, and waltzed right up to the two of them. I smiled darkly before punching Darius in the face. He staggered to the ground, holding his head, cursing. Then I winked at him and pulled Blake up against me. I pulled her face to mine, and in return fire exploded when our lips touched. It was like a burning passion, nothing like before. The touches between Darius and Blake seemed like little kid stuff. My hands were all over her-in her hair, her waist, her chest, the small on her back, her thighs, legs, butt, I mean everything that I could reach. I tasted her breath, her mouth, her tongue. This was just heaven.

Her hands were under my shirt, tracing the muscles on my stomach. They moved from there to my waist, my shoulders, my hair and then slowly down my back, missing the wing like she knew it was hurt. She clutched me tighter with her new strength, not even letting me move a way a fraction of an inch. It was like we were glued together. Before I knew it she was on top of me, my back pressed against the cool sand. She sighed slash moaned my name.

Blake pulled away after that. She was breathing hard, like she had just finished a marathon in twenty minutes. Her heart was beating like helicopter blades. And me? I was the happiest guy on earth, let me tell you.

Blake laughed.

"What?" just listening to that laugh made me forget where I was and what I was facing. If only for a few minutes.

"You always seem to surprise me, Logan."

"Good or bad thing?" I smiled, kissing the hollow base of her throat.

"It just means I'll have to kill you faster."

Blake jumped off of me, her hand firm around my throat. She slammed me against a palm tree, cutting off any air.

"Do that again, and I'll _kill_ you." she snarled flatly.

I smirked. "But you seemed like you enjoyed it so much. Especially after the part where you said my name. Or would moan be a better word for it?"

She tilted her head, almost looking confused for a second, but she shook it off. "Nah, I was just using you. Though your brother has skills, he's got nothing on you." she winked, fluttering her eye lashes. For some reason I didn't lash back at first, like I was okay with being used.

"Really? Then why do you put up with him?"

"He's game for anything I want. You on the other hand have to be difficult about certain things."

I frowned. "Like?"

"Well, your soul for one. Then you won't join us." she sounded like she was pleading with me. She bit down on her lip.

"I don't want to be like them." I was very careful not to say 'you guys'. I really wanted Blake to like me still.

"But I miss you."

I about broke down there and begged her to take me back. I was about to say that I'll do anything she wanted, but something stopped me.

"I miss you more than you know." I told her, recalling the words I said to her. Like 'I love you more than you know'. I guess it was like my signature or something to her. And she reacted just as I knew she would to those very words. She smiled. "But-"

"But what? Damn it, Logan, there shouldn't be any buts! Just come back to me." she purred.

"But I am who I am, and if that means I'm as stubborn as a donkey then so be it. I want the old you, Blake. The soft delicate girl that I fell in love with."

"Well the girl you just made out with isn't some kitten anymore."

I chuckled. "No, I suppose not. But you need to come back to _me_. Be the old sweet girl that I loved."

She frowned. Then she glared at me, huffed, and walked away. She took Darius by the hand and dragged him along too. He was just wincing from the pain.

The guards escorted me to my room. The clamped the door shut as soon as I sat down, thankful they didn't put the chains on me this time.

I put my head against the wall, thinking.

The door cracked open.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." I answered, a smile planted on my mouth.


	7. Chapter 6

6.

As it turns out, I don't mind being used.

Blake came in that night, just to see me. We didn't hesitate with small talk or with nervous chattering. We went straight to it. Blake was heavenly, giving me everything she couldn't when she was human. Her kisses were like little flowers, and she moved her body in more confident ways. The old Blake would have never tried anything like that. And I know this may sound gross to you, but I had no idea she was so…so _flexible. _Who knew she could bend her legs like that. Sorry, I know you don't want to hear it.

Afterwards we just laid there for hours, kissing, touching. We barely slept the entire time, and after a few hours, we went again. When light began to come through the window, I was exhausted. So this time we just relaxed, intertwined with each other, kissing, laughing. Sometimes I thought this was the old Blake, that this girl still loved me, but the first words out of her mouth form the entire night ruined the fantasy.

"I had fun, kid. But Darius will be looking for me. See you later." she winked and grabbed her clothes that were scattered all over the cell.

"Kid? Excuse me, but I'm way older than you." I still had a teasing tone in it, hoping she would come back to bed with me.

Blake didn't. Once she pulled on her pants and shirt, she was out of there like someone screamed fire. For a moment I caught her eye just as she shut the door. It confirmed the truth I had thought of…was it only yesterday? And I don't know if she knew that I knew. But I also knew one thing, that girl was human. She wasn't a demon. She's as human as I am, which means she has a soul. Blake still had her humanity in her somehow. I don't know for how long, but maybe I can keep it in there. Because obviously she's fighting herself, but the demon is winning.

This was going to be difficult, I could tell. Which only left me one thing to ask.

What the hell was I thinking?

She was using me, I knew that. I was some toy to her because she did feel something for me, but it wasn't strong enough. So this is where our old relationship left us. Sex and one night stands. How many girls had I had sex with this week? Two. Lets not try for three.

I stretched, feeling my sore muscles, looking at the bruises on my left shoulder. Blake was stronger now, and as of last night, a lot rougher too. I got out of bed and got dressed in last nights clothes. I needed knew ones. These ones were starting to smell.

As if on cue, the door opened and Terry came in. He was smiling so it had to be good news.

I was right.

"I came to spring you." he winked, opening the door wider and motioning me through. "Dad said there's no point keeping you in here. So you get your old room back." another smile.

"My room?"

"Yeah, no one touched it since you've been gone. Or maybe I should say that no ones been _allowed_ in there. Dad said it gave us "bad luck"." he made air quotes with his fingers.

"Figures." I shrugged and walked out into the hallway. It was a long corridor made of rocks and slate. There were cells on my right side and in front of me were chambers for food and clothes. Others were the showers they had prisoners use. That was my idea actually. I didn't want to smell the people I tortured.

We went to the right. I took the lead, remembering where I was. I made a left and entered down the main hallway. This one was made out of marble. The floors were granite. On the walls were pictures and intricate patterns for decoration. Lamps and chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, matching what ever story the ceiling told, for it had paintings on it.

Now if I had gone straight a few yards and made a right, turning round a circle and down another hallway out of the way, I would have seen Lily's room. To the left of that, not nearly a difficult as hers was, was Terry. I turned away from them and gone to the left instead of going straight, then I made another right. Now I was in another hallway. _My _hallway. I made it myself, making it as complicated and hard to get in as possible. No one found me unless I wanted to be found.

There were doors everywhere. On the floor, sides, and ceiling, covering every empty space. To the human eye, the rooms seemed to move and shift. That's because they actually did. I made my own room, making sure I was no target of pranks from my brothers, and I didn't want anyone snooping around that shouldn't be there. If you knew how to enter my room, you considered yourself lucky, because that meant I trusted you, which I did rarely.

Terry left with a shrug once I looked at him. He didn't expect to enter it. No one ever had other than Amanda, and that was a really long, intimate story I really don't want to explain it all. We had a thing, but obviously not anymore since she's dead.

I didn't trust any of them anymore. The room they had been in when they attempted to remove my soul was my decoy room. Well it was more like another study of mine, where I spent time teaching anyone who would listen about my ways. In that room I became more civilized than anywhere else. I just didn't want blood on the white carpet.

I counted the doors as they spun around, letting my mind wander back to when I was last here. I pictured the special knob I made to make sure I wouldn't even get confused. I scanned the large hall full of doors until I spotted the black knob with a angel carving on the lock. It was so tiny you couldn't spot it unless you knew what you were looking for.

I passed each door that was unique, yet all the same. Each door was made of wood that was thicker than the kind at the White House. They were all red oak, carvings in the wood and the knobs had their own little pictures on the knobs. But each door was a shade darker, each picture was more intricate and detailed while some were bland at the beginning.

Within a minute I stood at the exact place my door should rotate. I looked up to find it spinning towards me, sliding down the wall, making no noise as it stopped for a brief moment for me to get in. I bit my finger, letting blood flow. Then I smeared the blood against the lock, listened for the satisfying _click_ as it responded to my blood, searched the hallway out of paranoia to make sure no one was there, and opened the door before it began to move again.

Once I was in, I shut the door and heard the door shift as it moved away from its place. I could leave anytime I wanted with no problem. It was all part of a illusion that no one could place. The doors moved, but others more or less stayed put or at least returned very quickly without anyone noticing. Someone could watch these doors for years and not find a pattern.

The room was hotter than before. I felt beads of sweat rise on my neck and I wiped them away. My face was flush and my shirt was clinging to my skin. I cursed, turned around, began to head to my bathroom, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"I should have guessed." I mumbled, waling past her as she sat on my bed.

But Blake didn't respond as I swept past her, and I didn't care. Last night was a mistake, and I would be a fool not to realize that. Yes I was thrilled to have Blake in my arms once again, but the strings attached were too much for me. I do mind being used after that it happened, and its breaking my already shattered heart. How much more can it take? How much more can I survive?

I took a quick shower, getting used to the heat radiating from Blake. I dried off my hair with a towel then my body, thankful I always stashed clothes in the closet in here when I was done. I really didn't want to get dressed in front of Blake's new, more aware eyes. Now especially since I knew she wasn't Blake anymore. She was the evil Blake. So to speak.

I threw the towels and old clothes in the hamper, opened the door and went into the room. Blake was still there. Her body hadn't budged, but her eyes were following me.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, I had had enough.

"What!" I shouted at her, but she didn't jump back. "What do you want with me! Because honestly I can't figure it out. Why don't you just leave me alone or kill me? Surely you have that much of the old Blake left in you."

She sighed, finally breaking her stare off from mine. She got up, then sat back down in my other chair and flipped her red hair from her face. "There is no other Blake, Logan. This was always me."

"What are you talking about?"

She eyed me with a look that said I was a complete idiot. I put my hands on my hips, smacked my lips, and gave her the same snooty girl look. I got the reaction I wanted; Blake cracked a smile and giggled. But she quickly composed herself and her face grew dire and serious again.

"I'm talking about that your father, or any of your family for that matter had no part in this. It was all my idea to get L'Angelo Nero back to us. Your family agreed to it as long as you were returned in good shape."

"What are you talking about?" I repeated.

Blake closed her eyes and let out a breath. "It was all fake, Logan. Everything that happened was my plan, but I had clue that you were going to kill Amanda! That part I hadn't expected."

I just stood there dumbfound. I couldn't find any words to say.

"I had to get you to trust me, so naturally I tempted you, got close, flirted, and then skirted away, which made you want me more. I used Jeremy to make you jealous, but his human life meant nothing to me."

"You were human." I said.

She laughed. "No, I knew my fate before you did. That's when I found your family and told them my plan."

"Which was what exactly?"

"Like I said, we needed the "Angel" back. Your soul was hindering you and your family missed you. My father always talked about how he would love to follow in your steps and kill thousands like you did. Ugh, this is more difficult to explain than I thought so just shut up and let me talk."

"When I heard that you were heading to North Carolina-"

"By who?" she gave me a glare that shut me up.

"Now I'll start again. Once I heard that you planned on moving to North Carolina, I made it there first. I moved there a year in advance, established a home and a reputation, then once you got here I would have my stories straight to lure you in."

"Stop!" I clamped my hands over my head, not wanting to hear where this was going.

"I never loved you, Logan. My real plan was to kill you in the end, and once your family is out of the way, _my way_ is going to happen."

I hardly heard her threat.

_I never loved you, Logan._

She never loved me.

The next sound that came out of my mouth was an anguished scream, which brought me to my knees by its weight, and Blake on the floor. It was the worst sound that I had ever heard.

"I'm sorry." she whispered when I was done.

Then I launched myself at her.


	8. Chapter 7

7.

My hand clutched her throat, squeezing it, making her gasp for air. I felt the onslaught of more memories come forward. The feeling of power over my old prey, the feeling of the simple kill. The drink of human blood. The drink of Blake's blood…

I knew how to kill Blake right now. I pictured it many times in my head in that one second. There were so many different options. I could use wood from my room and catch her on fire, drown her in the ocean, snap her neck and her spinal cord, drink her blood, hang her from the ceiling, or electrocute her. I could torture her with sounds, with knives, fire, break her bones, rip her heart out, or maybe I could give her a soul. Make her feel the guilty pain that I have to carry for the rest of my life.

Before I knew it Blake had twisted, shoving her elbow between my ribs, breaking my hold on her. She put her thumbs on my throat, pressing hard. Before she knocked me unconscious, she shoved her knee in my groin, which made me jolt forward. She pushed me back down and it was all I could to do fight back the painful sting of tears from the overwhelming pain.

I felt my eyes grow black (from expression of course since their already black) and my teeth grow large. I brought my knees in, rammed them against her chest, making her fall backwards. Two could play at the hit-sensitive-parts game. While she momentarily was knocked out of breath I jumped on her, my legs closed around her thighs so she couldn't use her legs as a weapon. My hands held her wrists as I leaned down and pressed my mouth to her neck.

Just as my teeth touched her skin she said, breathlessly, "Okay, you win. Now get off of me you big git."

"Git? Since when do you speak like a Harry Potter book?" I slid off her quickly, then turned in case she made another move.

"Since you attacked me for no apparent reason." she smoothed her shirt and pants, then fixed her red curls. Then she sat down and looked at me like the first time I entered this room. She seemed as innocent as ever, well as innocent as she was before this whole situation spun out of control.

I coughed once. "I'm not sorry."

"Of course not." Blake sounded like a professional lawyer or something. So calm and cool sitting there, staring at me like I was the one under inspection.

"Now I'm going to try this again. Please try to restrain yourself."

Then she started again, this time from the beginning. It was less confusing this time. She talked about how she first found out that she was a demon, and how my family had found her a few years after I ran away. They found a way to hold off the transformation, and she became my stalker. She studied me for years, learning everything about me and how I was. Then once she learned all she could from my home and family, she began to track me, watch me. (Like all those times I felt like I was being watched? Like how she always knew what to say to me? Like how she knew how to strike a nerve, how to get in my head? How to make me love her?) Once she found where I was heading, she settled there herself, making a name for her. She became Blake (She didn't tell me what her real name is), and her desire was to either bring me back to my family, or to kill me in the process. Blake brought Amanda from home, hoping it would throw me off (It did), then once Amanda became a little too soft towards me, she needed her gone. I remembered the conversation between Amanda and Blake before I killed her.

_"…Do this to Logan?" Amanda's voice asked._

_"It's not without cause." Blake's raspy voice answered, more strained than it had been earlier._

_"You have to understand why you can't do this. I won't let you."_

_"Blake I have to." she said._

_I stepped on a twig, but it didn't seem like they had noticed._

_"Then I'm gonna have to stop you. You won't hurt him." Blake's tone of voice changed suddenly. All nice and sweet like it had been earlier._

_"What are you-" there was a scream._

It all made sense now. Amanda was going to tell me her plan, what Blake was telling me now, and Blake had made it sound like Amanda was either going to A) kill me or B) kill Blake. So when she screamed, I rushed in, thought the latter option, and killed her. She was trying to warn me! She was trying to save me from this and I just killed her! God how stupid can I get! Why didn't I listen to her! Amanda, I'm sorry! It's all my fault. Its all my fault. Its all my fault. Oh why didn't I let her finish!

Blake kept going. Then each day when her true form was coming out, she acted like a spoiled brat so make me angry. She tried to scare me. She needed to see if I truly loved her by staying with her so then she could carry on her plans. Her whole design was to mess with my head. She never loved me. Not once. Every kiss, every touch, it was a lie. Remember the truth I thought I had right earlier? Well it was gone now. Now I was just left with the hollow feeling in my gut that told me nothing is what it seems anymore. So when she knew I really loved her, she went off and got herself "killed" then later revealed herself to me to mess with my head some more.

And the whole sucky part is that it didn't surprise me! Something about Blake always made me feel weird and I thought it was just the feeling of love, but nope, it was this feeling of no trust and the ultimate betrayal.

She then went on about how my family was involved, like Christoffles and Lily.

By the time she was finished, then sun was going down for the night. Another day wasted when I'm dying. Why doesn't she just kill me now?

Lies. It had to be.

"That's about it." she concluded, smiling like she should get a round of applause.

"Thanks. I really owe you one, _love_." I sneered the name I always called her. "Just tell me one thing. Did you ever really love me? I mean I get that it was all a game, but did you ever _feel_ something for me other than amusement?" I don't care if she says no. I don't care if she says no. I don't care if she says no.

Lies.

She looked up at me with those ocean blue eyes. She smiled. "Oh please, Logan. This isn't some movie."

I shrugged. "Good to know. That way when I kill you, I wont feel bad for it."

Lies.

"Ha! Kill me! I'd like to see you try."

"Deal. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

She glared, got up and got out. Good riddance.

Its all lies!

I leaned against the wall and slid down into the sitting position, watching the door where Blake left. "Goodbye, my love." I closed my eyes and put my head back. I put my hands through my hair, feeling how long it got. I didn't cut it because Blake liked it long. That's the reason I haven't cut it still. Its really pathetic, trust me I know.

Somehow, Blake was still able to creep into my mind, even when I was trying to block her out, and especially when I wasn't. It wasn't just the past either. I kept imagining this new Blake with me. I mean she can't die, she's strong, she can take care of herself, and we could rule the world together. What's not to like? Besides the fact that Blake's being a total B (rhymes with itch if your clueless enough not to get it), it seems decent enough.

I tried to shake the image of us happy out of my head. It wouldn't happen anyway. I tried to sort through everything I had heard today. It all made sense. I almost heard a _click_ in my head from fitting it all together. Of course she never loved me, it never made any sense for her to. All this time I thought it was because I was a monster, her a normal human. But no, it was almost the other way around. She was the monster, and I had fallen for her act. I had been stupid enough to love her, and I'm still stupid because _still_ love her, something that's idiotic to me.

One day, I told myself. This world is full of things that take one day. One day, and a baby is conceived. One day and a baby is born. One day and people get married, people graduate college, they get fired from jobs, they live, and then they die. It took one single, short, imaginary, ridiculous, and most heavenly day to fall in love with Blake Winters. That's all it took. One little day where I met her. Where she changed me outlook on love. Then it was followed by other one days where she shared a first kiss, had special moments. It took one day for me to figure out what she was once her symptoms kicked in, one day to feel like everything was destroyed. Then it took another one day to seem like I solved it, to get back to her. Then one day she was taken from me. One day I saw her lying on the ground in that plane, dead. One day I saw her walk past me, alive, and completely against me. Betraying everything I had felt for her. One day to get some sort of truth. One day for it to all go away. One day to get a fatal curse. One day to realize everything I believed in was a lie. One day to realize my family was against me. One day to know I would rather be dead. One day to see Blake leave my room after telling me she didn't ever love me, to tell me exactly what I didn't want to hear, and how I didn't want to hear it. One day to see Darius and Blake making out. One day to make the same mistake. And it'll take one short day for me to die. It takes one day to build something and yet it takes the same amount of time to tear it down.

Sad Isn't it?

No, not really. Its just an eye opener.

And I'm sure this only the beginning, despite the fact that I have only one week and six days to live.

I sighed, getting up. I took off my shirt and stretched my wings out, wincing at the cracking and stretching. The pain was bad, but not unbearable. I took to the window, well hidden underneath rock and cement. I pushed it out and stepped out on the ledge. And I jumped.

It wasn't until I hit the ocean waters from two hundred feet above, that I realized my left wing was broken.

Ouch.


	9. Chapter 8

8.

I didn't know who long I had been out, or what day it was, let alone what time, but by the brightness of the sun on my face I figured that it was around two o'clock, give or take a few hours.

I smelled the air. There was salt and dirt, telling me I was still near the ocean. Hearing came to me next. The roar of the crashing waves hurt my ears, just like the sun hurt my face, but that could just be because I'm a vampire. It almost felt like I was experiencing a hangover. Great. I could feel the sand under me in the next second, soft and warm, shaping around my body. So I must have been here for a while. Maybe a few days or however long it took me to wash to shore. By the time I had everything about me and where I was figured out, the onslaught of pain came next.

This pain didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. It was just physical pain-no big deal for big bad Logan Masters right? Don't make me laugh. I may be strong, but things like this still hurt. Luckily I had learned how to shut myself off from my body, making the pain a dim weak spot in the back of my brain. Right now I had more important things to worry about.

I opened my eyes to more pain as the sun hit me. I blinked a few times, trying to focus, my eyes watering a little bit until I got used to the light. I stifled a groan as I tried to move, but found it impossible. A faint thought of being paralyzed occurred to me, but I found my hands in the next second and with them the rest of my body. I wiggled my toes, pleased that I could, and began shifting every part of my body, trying to see what was broken, what needed reattached (Gross I know), or what was okay to use to get around. I wasn't stupid. I needed one of my old healers, if healing was an option anyway.

The damage wasn't that bad. My wings were broken, a big setback, but they were the easiest to fix. A few ribs might be broken, my collar bone, but I was lucky enough to land on my side, than my face-I could have broken my neck. _That_ would have sucked. Other than that, I was good. No internal bleeding that I could tell no organs that needed fixed, and no bones protruding from my skin. That's a big plus.

I propped myself on my elbows, trying not to scream out from the flood of hurt in my limps. I gritted my teeth, counting to ten before I moved again. I was going to try to balance myself by leaning on my side, but it was unneeded for someone had put their hand on my back, giving me some of their strength as I pushed myself up.

"Looks like you tried to bite off more than you could chew, pal. Next time you wanna fight someone bigger than you, you might want to have back up." Christoffles's voice was quiet, slightly amused at my predicament. He would be.

I grunted and shook off his hand, falling back to the sand with a _thud_. Okay, that one hurt. I hissed and tried to get up again.

Christoffles sighed, putting his hands under my back again. I wasn't able to shake him off again, but I didn't really want to. I knew when I needed help; I just didn't want it from him. He betrayed me. He was my best friend and he betrayed me.

"Thanks, _pal_." I said sarcastically. I got on my hands and knees, then on my hands and feet. Once I was able to balance, I threw myself up, hoping to stand correctly. I overestimated the power I still had left and I pretty much threw myself in the air. Christoffles caught me with ease and set me down on my feet. I mumbled another thanks to him, too embarrassed to sneer it.

"You need help getting back to the house?"

I was about to make a snappy remark, but once I thought about the long walk it was to the door, I bit my tongue and just nodded.

He walked right beside me like he used to, the same bounce in his step, like nothing happened to either of. Like we were still the same friends. Hell, no. I could feel the change. The same bond I used to have with him was gone, the trust had disappeared, and that feeling that I could do anything with him or tell him anything was also gone. He was the only person I could truly confide in, and now he was gone.

Life really sucks right now. Oh and let's not forget I'm going to die in…how many days?

"What day is it?" I asked. He stopped in his stride, surprised that I had spoken. He looked in front of him, then back to me.

"It's Wednesday. Why?"

"Just wondering." It's been a day and a half. Normally that wouldn't have meant much to me, but dying puts things into perspective. It figures I have to be dying to live like I'm dying. God, I hate that stupid country song.

It was ten minutes later when I saw the stairs that led up to the house. I passed a few black trees, seeing the black smoke move around them like snakes. I trampled on through the glass, completely unaware of how long I've been on it and not in the smooth sand. My senses were all out of whack. Instead of seeing too much, I now saw nothing, felt nothing, and experienced nothing. It felt like I was disconnected from the rest of my body, but yet I was still able to move it. Yippee.

I could see the steps, but I knew that they were another 15 minutes away. I groaned internally. My feet were killing me, my knees about to give out. I wouldn't be able to last much longer on my own. Christoffles, like he could feel the fatigue in me, put his arm around my waist and hoisted me up. I kept walking, feeling lighter and stronger. I kept my mind in check, not letting this act of kindness get to me. It was how he deceived me before. I couldn't let my old life get into my head anymore. I was a loner, made for solitude and a loveless life.

When I made it to the steps, I was breathing hard, leaning heavily on Christoffles, him practically carrying me. I looked up the stairs with a feeling of defeat. There was no way I would be able to make it up all of those.

Christoffles unfurled his wings, gripped me around the waist tighter, and jumped off the ground with a powerful shove of his wings. In a few seconds we were at the top, Christoffles landing lightly on his feet. He supported me throughout the walk through the house while I was giving him directions on how to get to the healers.

"Man they're gonna have a field day with this. I don't think you've ever been in here have you, Logan?"

"Don't be stupid. You know you put me in here when you thought it would be funny to see how far my wings could bend backwards." I winced at the memory.

He laughed. "Must have slipped my mind." He grinned.

"You know what else has slipped your mind you bast-"

"Oh my!" one of the healers exclaimed as she took me from Christoffles's arms. She gave him a look of reproach. "No more wing tricks I hope."

"No ma'am." I really wanted to slap him right now.

"Thanks for bringing him in. you can go now." Said the other healer as she came in from the other room. As Christoffles left she laid me down on a cot and began to take off my shirt. She hissed at the wounds.

"What did you do, jump in front of a train?"

"Something like that." I winced again.

They put a cloth over my nose, and I inhaled instinctively. I struggled when I felt my body shut down.

"Shhhh, Logan. Don't want to be awake for surgery do you?" the healer laughed in a shrill voice.

Then it all went black.

Have I ever told you that I'm claustrophobic? I hate feeling trapped. It's normal from my kind, but I've taken it to the extreme. If I'm in a tight space, I immediately panic, normally taking down someone with me trying to escape. Nothing caused this type of response for me, it just happened. Like being allergic to broccoli or something. It's the same thing with being unconscious. I can still _feel_ what's going on around me, but yet I can't. Like I know its happening but I can't feel it. Does that make better sense?

I can feel them going through my body, repairing any damaged body parts, and it's making me sick. I hate being trapped in my own body like I'm my own prisoner.

By the time my mind cleared I was shaking.

Someone slapped my face.

"Logan! Jeez what does it take for you to wake up?" Blake's sharp voice broke through the silence…and the current pain on my face.

"Blake." I said it like a cuss word.

"Yeah yeah yeah, wake up sleepy head. I've got stuff to do and I'm not going to carry you around like a doll." She sounded impatient, but half amused. She probably thought it was funny to see in me a hospital gown or whatever.

"Stuff like what?" killing puppies, drowning babies, throwing cats in the fire…

"Like taking over the world maybe?"

I snorted, but I stopped abruptly, only to laugh more. Laughing made my sides hurt, but for some reason this was hilarious to me so I couldn't stop.

Blake just stood there like some goddess.

"Oh you were serious?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed me some clothes. "Just get dressed, Logan. And try to hurry up- I don't have all day."

I took my sweet all time getting dressed, and though Blake flipped her hair impatiently, she didn't yell at me or anything. In fact she said nothing the whole time or even as I got up to follow her.

Why was I following her? I asked myself when we rounded the corner. She could be leading me to my death for all I knew. All well, I'm dying in 11 days, what does it matter anyway?

"Are you serious about taking over the world?" it was hard to keep my voice serious.

Blake glanced at me; those blue eyes making my heart melt. She flashed a smile at me- a smile that made chills go down my spine-and kept walking. Looks like I wasn't going to get an answer out of her any time soon.

She opened white doors and entered the great marble hall, the very place where I had my trial just the other day. Just like that day my family was seated in the exact same rows, except that there were two open seats-one by my father's right side, and one by Lily and my mother. Blake went to sit beside my mother and sister. I stood there, looking confused, when my father stood up.

"Come, son, take a seat. There are some things we need to discuss with you."

I seriously considered bolting for the doors. When I turned around two big guards now stood there, blocking my only exit.

Guess that plans out.


	10. Chapter 9

9.

You can understand my hesitation when I turned back around. The last time I was in here, I was chained to the floor, waiting for my sentence. But to be here actually invited and not a prisoner? Something must have been wrong. I stood my ground, gathering my senses to look around this room without taking my eyes on my father. It was something I learned quickly. If you didn't know what you were walking in to, you were most likely going to be killed. Well I wasn't taking one step until I felt better about being here.

I took a loud breath, letting the sound echo through the room. The sound waves bounced back to my ears like I was a bat, revealing any hidden creatures or crevices that I was unaware of. I sniffed, going deeper than the fresh air, trying to detect something hidden in the air. From my peripheral vision, I could see the guards behind me, my families' eyes on me, and the windows shaded by thick curtains for my mother. Nothing seemed out of place, other than the fact that I was here.

My foot seemed to move without my telling it too, but I didn't fight it. My brother, Darius, was on my father's left side this time, leaving an empty spot on his right where I used to sit during trials. Being the oldest had its certain privileges. Everyone was there, my whole family sitting in their own seats like they used to be. Blake had taken a spot where my mother used to sit, dropping her back a seat. She certainly had established her own rank, showing who was in control here. I could almost taste her power, but I didn't let her coy smile get to me. I kept my eyes squarely on my father without me losing sight of the rest of my family.

"Welcome, Logan." My father said, his voice loud and controlling. He folded his hands, his eyes hard just like they always were. I didn't dare let my guard down-I had learned my lesson. "Why don't you sit down with us? We have some things to discuss." Terry smiled welcoming at me, beckoning me with his palm, but I didn't care.

"I'd rather you just tell me what you want so I can leave." I didn't even try to hide my disgust of being here. I thought I saw Blake's face crumble for just a second, but by the time I looked at her, she had regained her composure and glared at me, but there was something in her eyes…

"I see." There wasn't a hit of regret in his tone. Only business. Same old dad.

I raised my eyebrows as if to say "Well get on with it".

"We have gotten off on the wrong foot, my son." Here we go, I thought as he said this. "You belong here and as I've discussed with Blake, we need you to be a part of this family again. When you left it was a tragedy, a loss of the best son I have." Darius growled, but my father held up a hand to silence him. "As a family, we were feared, the strongest vampires in the world. No one dared challenge us with The Black Angel."

I roared with fury when he mentioned my old name. "How _dare_ you." The rest of the words couldn't form in my mouth. I was shaking so violently, my vision blurring from hatred that I could barely think. I opened up my wings, stretching them out fully and barred my teeth, growling. My hands became claws, ready to tear limbs apart. It took me a few seconds to realize this is what he wanted. He wanted me to react this way, to give in to my anger, my old nature.

Atheus stood up and approached me. "Don't you see, my son! This is who you were! A strong demon who got what he wanted and never took no for an answer. You killed mercilessly and I was proud to say you were my son. You could be that again! Let us help you."

I stepped back from him, regaining whatever cool I had left. "Help me? _Help me?_ All you've done for me this past week is fight me, sentence me, lock me up, lie to me, and now you say you want to help?" my voice rose with every word with my anger. "I'm through with whatever help you want to give me. In fact, I'm through with all of you. Screw you people. I'm done with your killing, your lies, and your ways. If you haven't noticed I have a soul now, something that's showing me what you're doing is wrong. I don't want to be a part of this family and it certainly doesn't want to be a part of me." I was surprised how much anger I built up and how much was still there when I went to take a breath.

"The soul is holding you back!" My father yelled at me. "This is not the Logan I know! I watched you grow up, ready for the kill and wanted to fight anything in your path! The real Logan has been closed up by this soul to possess. You're fighting your own nature-don't shake your head I can see it in your eyes, boy! Let yourself out, Logan, give in to who you are."

I thought about it for a moment. I was fighting my old nature, never wanting to return to it because the guilt was too much. The soul wasn't holding me back; it just gave me a reason to not do the old things. I was still me, I knew this. I was still Logan Masters, but now that I see the way a human does, how can I kill them without feeling guilt for it? No, I hadn't changed, I just see things differently than my father or family did. That's all that had changed in me.

My mother sighed, eyeing Blake with anger before her eyes looked upon me, softer than ever. "We want you back, Logan. You belong with your family here, picking up where you left off." She looked back at Blake again, and then spoke. "This is why we're taking Blake's idea so you can come back to us."

Blake stood up, slamming her fist on the oak table, smashing a hole through it. "When the hell did I say anything about that plan? I told you from the beginning that it was pointless to use it. It will make no mark on him." For a moment I heard a falter in her voice. No one else caught it because they didn't know her as well as I did, but it was there. Whatever my mother was talking about, Blake was against it wholeheartedly for some reason. What would they be doing to me that she didn't want and that she thought wouldn't affect me?

"We must try something. He belongs here." Scott said. He cowered back at Blake's glare.

"Did we forget I'm still here? What are you freaks talking about?" I said suspiciously.

All eyes were on me as my father said the words.

"We're going to remove your soul."

Then all hell broke loose, literally.

"_No!"_ Blake shrieked, jumping over the table, trying to get at my father, trying to grab me.

Darius restrained her somehow, holding her to the ground. I met her eyes in confusion and the expression there dumbfounded me. It looked like she was worried for me. Like she actually cared what happened to me. Like she wanted me to be me, fighting the evil in this family. She knew without my soul there was no chance of the old me coming back.

But why would she care?

The guards at the door grabbed me by the arms, shaking me. I kicked one in the gut, one in the groin, trying to get out of there. I jumped over my father, smashing my foot in his face, aiming for the window. Someone grabbed my foot, and then slammed me on the floor with a growl.

"I don't think so, brother." Darius smiled in my face. I twisted under his grasp, breaking his wrist while he howled in pain. I shoved him off me with my legs, kneeing him in the throat and jumping in the air to get out.

It took seven guards, my family, and some kind of paralyze item to bring me down. I had to say that I put up a good fight, but once I hit the wall, I felt the electric current rush through my limbs, paralyzing me for a moment. They all jumped me at once, strapped me, and then caught their breaths while I was unable to escape. Blake was still restrained by Terry this time, her body shaking as she screamed and fought, but she just couldn't get free. They poured water on her constantly, keeping her fire powers at bay.

They carried me through the halls and up the stairs to where I spent so many hours of my young life: The Torture Chamber. I knew they were taking me some old place of mine, to either give me an old sense to who I used to be, or to make me feel submissive that they could do this to me, that they could use my inventions against me. The servants set me down on a metal table in a gray room with monitors set up all around me. They hooked me up to most of it so I heard constant beeping and bells that drove me insane.

"Calm yourself, my son. This is all for the best. Soon you will be you again." My father spoke gently, almost fondly. I could still hear Blake screaming from the marble room. Obviously she hadn't given up yet and I didn't suppose she would. She was a fighter unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"I already am me!" I thrashed. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I was panicking; fearful of whom I will be again. The old me frightened this new me. I was ruthless, a killer, not letting anyone stand in my way of what I wanted.

The only thing that confused me was Blake's reaction. Days ago she said she missed me and it was because of my soul that we couldn't be together. Had she gotten cold feet? Now that she was going to get what she wanted, she didn't want it? And what about her never loving me? She had to feel something to want me to lose my soul. It occurred to me that none of Blake's words and actions was matching up. What was she up to? Was she really-

"Stop! Let him go!" Blake's voice was much closer now, angrier and more powerful.

"Contain her!" my father shouted, frantically looking for his spell books, calling for a witch.

When she entered, I saw her eyes were glassy, something that tipped me off before I realized what I was thinking.

"Do it! Quickly before she gets here!" My father rushed out the door to help them stop Blake. It seemed like a wasted effort to me. She was going to get through sooner rather than later. And with that anger and determination? I guessed in about five minutes she was going to burn down that door with just a glance of her eyes.

But I didn't have five minutes! The spell was going to be over way sooner and the witch had already started! I heard her chant words in Latin, her lips moving quickly. I felt the ripping inside me, tearing my soul apart. I screamed in pain, feeling the fire in my chest.

When the pain was gone, I felt it.

The hold on me was gone. The guilt was washed away in a flash, releasing me from the pain. It wasn't just the guilt I could feel either. I was thirsty for the blood I hadn't drank willingly in so long, the lives I hadn't ended, and the fun I didn't have. It was all there right in front of me. For a few seconds I had no cares in the world besides the urges I wanted to fulfill this very instant. I pitied the old me that was clueless about life. This me wasn't scared of anything or worried about any life but my own. The old Logan was weak. This me was strong.

Oh how I had I missed this sensation of pure joy. I could do anything I pleased without caring if it caused others to suffer. In fact I _wanted_ to burn, to scream my name when I kill them. I want them to know that I was back, that The Black Angel had returned to finish what he started! How many lives I wanted to end today. I wanted to destroy the world. This world now belonged to me and no one was going to stop me from getting it.

It was like I had forgotten who I really was. This world was mine for the taking. For a moment I forgot what I had been doing for the last centuries, like I had been locked away. And I had been. I had been locked inside the weak body of some other Logan, the one who had the soul. I wasn't awake while he was in control and had no idea what was going on. Until the rush of memories came at least. At last I could tap my old mind to see what my weak self had been up to. He didn't nothing fun, only trying to run from his past. He trusted humans, even befriended a few. The best part was attacking a boy outside a hotel because of a…a girl? Yes a girl whom I had loved. Blake was her name. I had fallen for this human, only to find out she wasn't human, but a strong demon. My kind of girl. But she had tried to stop the removing of my soul. Why?

The girl burst in the room. She knocked the machines over, killed the witch, and then grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "Logan?"

I smirked. "What up, hot stuff?" oh how I missed this! The old me was too soft, scared to talk to women. I was reveling in the fact that I could get anything I wanted. I laughed, excited to have my first kill.

Blake's face fell. Why was she sad? I was raised again! Wasn't this what she wanted form the beginning anyway?

The man I recognized as my father came in, looking at me. He didn't say anything, but was merely curious to see if the spell had worked.

I sat up and stretched. I groaned as I felt the body I hadn't been able to use. It felt so good! "Thank you, father. Where were we?"


	11. Chapter 10

10.

_Power._

Yes it was power that I had. I had it before, once upon a time centuries ago, but with the soul the weak Logan was too scared to use it. What a coward to be afraid to hurt a human! It was our job to kill these lower creatures.

And that's what I planned to do.

I sat up, rubbing my head. I felt like I had been asleep for the longest time, and to finally wake up to my reality and realize I ruled this world again. It was mine for the taking and I was grabbing for it.

My father was smiling at me; the prodigal son had returned to the father forever. I wasn't about to leave this place where I belonged. This was my home where the feelings of power was strong and gave me a giddy sensation.

I swung my legs over about to stand up, when my father push me back down into a sitting position. I growled at him, feeling a challenge, when I stop and realized that my old instincts were just too strong at the moment and that he wasn't going to fight me. He was going to say something to me.

"Welcome back, my son. How we have missed you." He said. I heard Blake give a snort as she leaned against the wall, looking hotter than hell, no pun intended. "We have so much to catch up on."

I shook my head. "No, father, you don't. I had a little catching up in my head. Seems like I hadn't been up to anything fun. How boring I was. It feels good to be back again." I flashed a row of my sharp teeth. "Now it's time to eat." I started to get up again, but he stood in my way once again.

"You need rest, Logan. The spell takes a lot of energy from you."

"You think I care?" I scoffed. "I'm hungry. You wouldn't deny your firstborn something to drink would you?" this time I was raising my own challenge. Let the old man think of that. He knew he couldn't beat me if we fought, which is why this made it even better.

He narrowed his eyes. "I've forgotten how…demanding you are. This will take some getting used to again."

I spread my arms out and gave him a cold smile. "You wanted me back and here I am. Get used to it, old man." I sprung up from the table, feeling like slaughtering a whole town. I might even do that. I pushed my father out of my way, winked at Blake who glared at me, and went out the door to be stared at by my family.

Terry nudged Scott. "He's back." There was a simultaneous look of glee on their faces as they too thought of what they could do with me now, what we did years ago.

Lily looked frightened. It seemed like she didn't know how to react to the new me. She must have gotten pretty attatched to my old self. Whatever, she would need to deal with me or get lost. Better yet I could just kill her. The second one sounded better to me.

_She's your sister, _a voice in my head said. Great, I just met my conscience.

_And your point is?_ I said back. Nothing replied so I assumed I won and took great pride in it. I won everything and if I didn't, well I never have lost so I didn't dwell on it.

I met the eyes of Darius, the one my old self seemed to hate because of how demented he was. I thought we would get along great then.

I said nothing to any of them, or even acknowledged my mother-who cares about her?-as I walked by. I was hungry, I wanted to kill and I wasn't one to ignore my urges. If I wanted something, I took it. God, I loved being back!

The hallways were empty as I walked through them, feeling the old essence of power fill my body, spreading through my limbs. I just wanted to order someone around now that I was in charge again. I snapped my fingers, then again when no one appeared. There was a scurry of fast feet right before I snapped again. Around the corner of the hallway came a tiny female vampire. She was beautiful of course, all of them were, but this one was drop dead gorgeous. Maybe she could join me.

"Y-yes, Logan?" she noticed my change as quickly as she saw me. She was scared of me, they all were and they had right to be. If they didn't do what I wanted fast enough, I had a reputation to kill. I spared the pretty girls for a while, using them before I killed them. There wasn't a need to waste good bodies if you were going to destroy them.

I smiled, looking down at her. "I'm thirsty and I don't feel like hunting. Bring me a human. _Quickly._" She nodded and turned fast on her heel to get me my meal. Obviously she hadn't forgot what could happen. "Wait." She stopped and turned to me, coming back to my body. "Bring me Anna." I remembered the girl dimly from my memories, but I knew I had fed off of her. The servent nodded again, bowed and then ran off with speed.

It hadn't been ten seconds before she returned with the human girl. She was pale and gaunt looking, like other vampires had fed off her. For some reason it made me angry. I grabbed the girl, looking at her, inspecting her. She looked up wearily and I could tell from her eyes that she recognized me.

"Come." I told the servant who followed me on my heels. I was glad that she was so eager to obey. I would make sure that this servant stayed alive for the long run…unless she screwed it all up, which was easy when you were serving me. I led them to a dark room back in deeper into my chambers. I opened a door into a lavish room full of blood red furniture. I told the servant to close the door and the only light was a soft dim glow from a red lamp.

I remembered this place well. It was my feeding room, one of my favorite places.

The vampire stood by the door, waiting to be invited or ordered to do something. She stood still and silent. I was beginning to like this girl.

"Come here." I told her softly and I set Anna on the bed. She groaned sleepily, fading in and out of consciousness. They were better asleep anyway.

I felt the presence of the vampire beside me. I turned slightly so her body was angled towards mine. "Your name?"

She swallowed uneasily. "Delaney."

"Well, Delaney, care to join me?"

"Join you, Logan?"

I grabbed her waist and yanked her to me. I put my mouth at the base of her throat. "Join me." I breathed seductively. I placed my hand on the small of her back and walked with her to the wall. I kissed her gently at first, but grew hungry after a while. I lifted her legs around my waist with her back against the wall. I slid my tongue down her throat, enjoying the pleasure of what I had lost. The old me was too weak to do something like this.

Something was speaking to me in my head, or trying at least because I was too absorbed in the vampire to listen or realize it.

By the time we were done, I felt a little sick. I shoved off the feeling quickly as I drank from Anna. The taste of warm blood rushing down my throat made the whole world disappear. I sucked deeply, making sure I didn't kill her. Something about her blood made it rich and sweet and I wasn't about to give it up.

I leaned up from Anna, feeling like the whole day went in a blur. My father was right. I was weak and I wasn't ready to do this yet. The world was spinning. Even with the new power from the human blood, I still wasn't strong enough.

No, that wasn't it either. It was something else, something this body was familiar with, but nothing I had ever felt in my entire life. The word was there, but I couldn't figure it out. What was it? I felt…what did I feel? I still couldn't place the word. What was this!

I fell to my knees, feeling like my head was going to explode. My arms were shaking and I was pretty sure I was going to puke. Why was I so weak? What was happening to me?

_Guilt,_ that same voice said to me again, _you're feeling guilty._ It was then that I realized it wasn't my conscience talking to me. It sounded like my voice, like some other part of me was talking to me. But I'm the only one here aren't I? I searched my mind. The only thing I found was my old thoughts and my current ones. No other person was there. So who was the voice?

And guilt? The word fit with what I was feeling, but it didn't sound right. I had no soul so therefore, I couldn't have any guilt. Those two things didn't mix. I was sure that I wasn't feeling guilt. I didn't feel anything but lust and power. I was Logan Masters. I didn't feel guilt.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that the voice, whatever the hell it was, was right though.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed. I won't be posting for another two weeks so I had to get this done. Exams in a week and if I fail, bye bye writing. Sorry for the inconvience, but you'll just have to get over it. Haha. -Kaitlyn**


	12. Chapter 11

11.

I held my head together, afraid if I let go for one moment it might explode. Every inch of me was vibrating constantly, making me feel less in control. My mind was turning in every corner, trying to figure out what was going on and how to stop it. My heart pumped loudly, but for some reason that was the only thing that felt normal. This body was so used to fear and being rendered powerless, but I wasn't. This part of me wasn't at least.

I heard Delaney saying my name from a few feet away, fearful of approaching me. I felt helpless as I kneeled on the floor, trying so hard not to puke. I clutched my stomach. The dizziness got worse as the seconds ticked by. The pain seemed endless.

That little voice inside my head seemed to chuckle, amused at the pain it was used to I guess. _Who's the weak one now?_ He laughed at me again. I growled at it, hoping to scare him away, whoever he was. _You don't even know who I am. _He again snickered.

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud, pushing back the being in my head, but feeling nothing in my grasp. There was no one there, no invading person. Nothing. Now there was just silence. I took a deep breath, thankful that I made him go away.

_I'm still here, moron._

There was a sharp flash of pain in my head, making my stomach lurch. I felt that same sensation I had earlier after I drank from Anna. It hurt my gut, made my head spin, my arms shake, and made me want to puke, but luckily I hadn't so far so it must mean I still had _some_ control over my body.

"Logan?" I heard Delaney ask me quietly. I heard her dainty steps make her way over to me, pressing her cool fingers on the back of my neck. "Logan, what's happening?"

_He doesn't even know._ The voice said again, the sound almost shaking with some sort of laughter. _Big bad Logan Masters can't comprehend anything._

"Get out of my head!" I jerked up, making Delaney cower on the floor, shaking. She put her nose to the carpet, whispering apologies. I walked around her and looked in the mirror that was hanging over the bed. The mirror showed my reflection-my black eyes, the pale skin, the dark hair, the red lips covered in blood, and the sweat dripping from my head. Sweat? Since when did I sweat? You only sweat when you're nervous, or scared-

_Or guilty,_ the voice put in for me.

"No!" I roared, knocking down the mirror, and then hearing a satisfying crash when it hit the ground. Shards of glass were scattered around the room. I stepped off the bed, not caring if I stepped on any. It didn't hurt me anyway. What did hurt me was the pain in my head. I again searched through my head, trying to find anything that would be here, but again there wasn't a soul-

Soul.

That was it! It was me in my own head. Well, the old me, hiding in his old thoughts, which is why I couldn't find him when I searched for someone. That's how he hid in my mind undetected and growing. But how was he there? The soul was gone wasn't it? Yes I didn't feel the pain that used to be there, but then what was the other feeling? Was there a way for him to control my feelings? No, that couldn't be it. But there was a way for him to put old memories in my head. That was possible. He was throwing his old painful memories at me without me knowing it.

_Took you long enough to figure it out. I was starting to think you weren't using my brain at all._

_Your brain?_ I scoffed, _I was here first._

_ Actually, we're the same person, only different parts of ourselves, almost like a personality that-_

_I don't care who or _what_ you are. All I know is that you need to get out._

_ As if I haven't tried, nim rod. You think I want to relive all the things you've done? I think I'll pass. _

_ Then what's stopping you? Get the hell out._

_What part of 'we're the same person' do you not understand?_ I could feel some sort of anger building up, so before he exploded and unleashed his old pain on me, I spoke up.

_Alright, alright, I get it._ So I knew I couldn't get rid of him, but I didn't have to live with him.

I stood up straight, realizing I was on my knees again, and felt my mind clear. I could still feel him there now that I knew what I was looking for, but he was quiet now, just sort of going along with me. Well once I figured out how to get him out of my head, I wouldn't have him as a problem, but for now I was just going to have to deal.

"Master?"Delaney asked, looking at me warily from her crouch. She moved with me, keeping her eyes from mine-showing me respect-and didn't dare to move too fast. She was afraid of upsetting me.

"I'm…" I didn't really want to say _fine_ because I most certainly was not fine. In fact I was far from fine. So I said the closest thing that wasn't a lie and wouldn't give away anything. "I'm in control." I think I said it more to myself than her, but she got the message and stood up as well.

Logan snorted in my head, feeling the challenge of staying alive in my head. He didn't know it but sooner or later he was going to have to go. I knew plenty of witches. They could get rid of him.

_Get rid of me in time before you die from Avila's curse?_

I felt my blood run cold. I completely forgot about it. I was so invigorated with having my body back and doing what I pleased, that the fact that I was going to die in less than twelve days never occurred to me. What could I do? Her curse was strong, killing me slowly even now, though I feel no different, but I had watched people die from this. I knew how it would happen.

First I would puke up blood right after the curse was made, that part had already happened. I would feel weak, dizzy. I would get angry, bloodthirsty or really happy. I guess it depends on what kind of person you are. Once the first symptoms happen it then begins to gradually become more serious. I would have black outs, missing memory. I would lose control of my body for short periods of time (not something I want since I already have one idiot in my head fighting for control). Sooner or later I would go blind. I'll have to stay in bed constantly, sleep just to keep some part of energy. Then I would drown from my own blood. Sounds like a pleasant way to die don't you think?

I racked through my brain, trying to remember anything that would get me out of this. I could beg Avila. No, scratch that. I'd rather die from her curse. No one I ever witnessed who had this curse ever lived, but they also didn't have the resources that I do. Maybe I could search for a witch strong enough to lift a curse. Or-

No I swore I'd never do that again. The last time I asked him, I about got me killed. He was stronger than me, no doubt of that, and there was no way I was going back to his territory. He would blast me to pieces if I stepped back in his place again, he swore that to me. But he was the only one who could save me! I was going to die anyway without him, what was there to lose?

_Everything,_ Logan told me. _You'll lose everything._

_ I'm going to die without his help._

_ We're _(he emphasized the word _we're_) _going to die _with_ his help._

_So were going to die anyway? I ask again: what is there to lose?_

He seemed to be thinking for a rational answer, anything to keep me from going to see the man that would blow me straight to Hell. He knew I was right, but I understood what he was thinking. Maybe we could find some help other than him, but I knew we couldn't. There wasn't a demon alive with power that he possesses. Everyone feared him. He could take down my father's whole kingdom he set up here, but he said he just wanted to be alone. But being me, stupid and cocky as a young demon, thought I could challenge him. In the end I killed his daughter. Luckily for me I was fast, or else he would have caught me and burned me alive. Instead he told me one day he would kill me.

Does anyone else feel like this is Karma?

_Did you piss her off too?_ Logan asked, laughing.

I thought of the time I visited that old demon. I shuddered at the memory and cursed Logan for bringing it up.

The door of the room burst open, splinters on wood flying into the room. I ducked as a piece through towards my heart. It wouldn't have killed me, but it would have set me back for a few days, and I needed all the time I could get before I went blind.

Blake Winters strolled in the room, small flames flicking at the bottom of her hair. She looked seriously pissed…and seriously hot. There was a bubble of anger from Logan as I looked over her. He thought she was his, but I reminded him that we're the same person, so she's also mine. He wasn't too pleased about that.

Blake looked at me, her eyes boring into mine. I winked at her, which made her frown. She looked around the room, picking up a shard of glass. "A little angry I see."

"Just a bit." I said. The way I said it made her eyes dart to my face, then away.

She sighed. I could see her face was full of regret when she looked at me, but I couldn't tell why.

"Come," Blake said, "Your father wishes to see you."

"Why?"

A wry smile came to her lips this time.

"Don't you remember, dear Logan? To destroy the world."


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys. Sorry it's been forever since I last posted. It's been a long couple of weeks. So forgive me? I would because this is about to get a lot juicer.

12.

I felt my knees lock, my muscles froze and the words went through my brain slowly, trying to process exactly what Blake Winters had just said. I racked my mind, searching for the old memories until I found it. I remember asking her what she was up to and she told me she was going to destroy the world. I didn't take that seriously.

Until now that is.

She turned her head towards me without breaking her stride. She put on a dazzling smile and said, "What? You aren't getting cold feet not are you? It was your idea after all."

My body fell into action once more, regaining the ground I had lost and I soon caught up to Blake. I didn't understand a word she was saying, trying to find anything that I might have said, when I realized I was looking in the wrong memories. I reached back farther into the past; looking for the day I was given a soul…

* * *

_I slammed my fist on the table. "What do you mean _'no'_? I've been planning this for years!"_

_My father gave me a wary glance. He cupped the back of his neck nervously, obviously seeing my anger. He knew I was a ticking time bomb when I was upset. "I just don't think we are prepared, Logan."_

_"Not prepared? I went through every detail over a hundred times. I've made it full proof! Nothing is going to get in the way of it!" I fumed. I looked back over the map that I set up on the wooden table. I remembered the hours or thinking, the long nights of putting it together and the countless idea that went through my head. There wasn't any way in hell that I was going to stand there and let my father tell me _no.

_"My son, you have planned this beautifully, but it's missing one thing." He put his finger on the dot that led to the underworld._

_I yanked the map from under his hand and looked at what he was talking about. I had drawn hell and listed every type of demon in that joint. The ones that would help us and the ones we would have to kill. I spent hours researching how to kill every one of them in case of a fight. I knew all of their weaknesses. What was wrong with it?_

_Then I saw it. There under all of the demons was the name if a demon in my own handwriting: __Hell Demon-unknown._

_"Damn it." I spat, putting the mat down._

_The Hell Demons were an unreliable help. Their temperaments could be useful or not. They could be on our side and then switch right when we need it. Their loyalty could be assured. And I knew they would be part of the fight no matter what. If they weren't on our side, there was a chance we could lose because of their power. That was a risk I knew my father was uneasy to take, and mostly likely he wouldn't do it._

_"It doesn't matter." I lied. "I can take them myself if I have to. The Sirens are on our side. The water demons would clearly win that fight." I said smugly, feeling more confident in the plan as I said it._

_"You are underestimating the Hell Demons power."_

_"Well I think you're _overestimating_ their power." I shot back._

_"Logan, listen-"_

_"No how about you listen! I've put my entire life into this and there's no way I'm going to let you get in the way of it!" I snatched up the map and folded it up. I tucked it away in my front pocket. "I'll see you in hell, father."_

_Once I was outside, I opened my wings and flew to the nearest water source: Po River. I landed softly in a few bushes. I opened up the map, seeing the veins of water drawn on them, all directly leading to the river. If I destroyed this river, all water for the next one hundred miles would be inaccessible. With no water, kingdoms would fall, people would die, and with that weakness we could begin our take over._

_I watched all the children, splashing around, who had no idea that they were going to be the first to die in a few days. There was a small twist of pity in my gut, but I pressed my hand to the dirt anyway and began the magic I learned from the magicians._

_Before I even said the first word, I heard another chanting from farther away. Someone else was using magic. At first it didn't bother me. Lots of demons came out here to feed on the children and they didn't like to raise an alarm so they spoke into their minds to get them to follow them without a fuss. I went back to my own words when I felt a blast of pain in my chest. I toppled over onto my back, writhing in the dirt. I heard the words more clearly now._

_"No." I begged, feeling the sensation come within me. I knew this curse better than anyone. I studied it, trained how to block it, but I was caught off guard and now I was going to have to pay the price for it._

* * *

I sucked in a gasp of air.

"Logan!" I heard Blake yell. "Logan, wake up!" I felt a hard smack to my cheek.

I bolted up, feeling the pain on my face shock me awake. "What the hell was that for?" I demanded, feeling my eyes water from where she hit me.

"You just passed out. I didn't know what else to do." She responded irritably.

The memory I had resurfaced. Now I remembered why I was out at the river that day. My father had told me no. I was angry so I decided to do it on my own. And then I got a soul from the gypsy.

Now I understood what Blake was saying to me. I had tried to destroy the world once and was stopped short. Of course now with all the modern crap it would be harder to do it, but the more the human adapt, the more they forget about old legends. If they saw me, they wouldn't scream 'Vampire!" like some used to if I was seen on the streets. I would just look like a normal kid to them.

The only thing I had been missing was a truce with the Hell Demons which was practically impossible to get. Unless…

"You!"

"Me?"

"That's the reason you came to my father isn't it? You knew about my plan and wanted in on it, but I had gone AWOL and there was no way my father was going to do it. That's the reason for all of this?" I was astounded honestly. For someone to go to that much trouble just to destroy the world.

She winked at me. "You do catch on quickly."

I just gaped at her.

"What?"

I shrugged my shoulders and got up, dusting off my pants. "Just surprising is all." I began walking, thinking of the last spell I made. I had saved Blake's life when she drowned. Since she was a fire demon, the water was the last thing she needed to touch. As she was about to die, I casted the spell and when it was finished, her blood was human. Pure human. So how could she still be here if she was human? Is she even human? No. one look at her and you could tell she was supernatural. But then what? When I thought she died, a vampire had killed her…

That was it.

"Didn't think I could come up with a master plan?"

"No I just didn't think you would be able to go through with it."

Blake looked at me suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"A Hell Demon can't be bitten by a vampire. The two powers would cross each other out with the darkness and utterly destroy the being it was in. So you can't be a Hell Demon."

She raised an eyebrow at me, but I saw her hands twitch. I was getting somewhere.

"Besides, the spell-" I started.

"The spell you put on me to save me? It backfired. It didn't work." her voice was a little defensive.

"Then explain how you had a human scent?"

Blake stayed quiet this time.

"I'll figure it out, you know."

"I wish you wouldn't try." Her voice was small and desperate. She walked quicker, straightening herself with each step. By the time we got to the white marble room, she looked strong and on fire. Seriously, no pun intended.

"Finally." Darius groaned and got up from his chair. At first I thought he was coming to me, but I realized he was going over to Blake. He grabbed her waist and kissed her. Well he would have if Blake hadn't of twisted his arm and made me slam to the floor. He huffed, but got back up and followed her, a little pissed. I held back a smile and I could see that Blake was too when she turned to face me.

I took the seat next to my father, seeing the map I made hundreds of years ago on the table. It was exactly the way I remembered it. I touched the paper, feeling the texture that we used to use before the modern world began to make the paper they do now.

Thoughts of what I was going to do flooded back into my head. I knew exactly how I was going to do this and when it was going to happen.

_No!_ Logan said in my mind.

_Shut up. This is my life._

_Our life,_ he corrected.

_You'll still be alive when this over._

_Will we?_

I groaned internally. _What are you talking about?_

_Do you think the Hell demons will honor their truce? They never have before._

_We have Blake. She's obviously got it all under control._ There was more bitterness in my voice than I expected.

_What if Blake's no longer a Hell Demon?_

_What?_

_I said-_

_I know what you said!_ I screamed in my mind. _I meant what are you talking about, moron? _I'm having a fight with myself. Have a gone crazy yet?

_What if she's lying? What if she's somewhat human?_

_You're ridiculous. Go away._

Despite that I knew I shouldn't, I stole a glance at Blake. She looked up at me and her eyes caught mine. I was submersed in an ocean on deep blue, lost in her eyes. I could see the old her in them. I could see her-I stopped the thought, afraid to even think it. I thought it anyway.

I could see her soul.


	14. Chapter 13

13.

There was absolutely no freaking way. No freaking way that Blake had a soul. That just didn't happen. There wasn't a chance that she could somehow regain a soul because of her humanity, because of one small spell I may have done right or wrong. There was just no way that Blake could be on the good side. This whole time she had been against me, trying to either get me out here to do this, or kill me. It was like that from the beginning.

I tried to think of all the reasons why she couldn't have a soul, but all I could see was why she _could_ have a soul. She may have been like that from the beginning. She could have been hard, cold and emotionless because she had no humanity in her that held her to the good side. As I thought back to the moments after that spell, I saw how forced Blake looked. How she seemed to be going the extra mile to irritate me. How she had to make sure that I was in love with her. She had to make sure her plan wasn't spoiled.

But only vampires could attain souls. They are the only beings with enough human blood in them to sustain something that powerful. Without some kind of vampire in you, there was no way you could house a soul. It would tear you up in the end if you tried. Trust me, I've used it. That's why vampires hate souls. They are the only things that can get it, so it's like their only weakness besides stakes and crosses. The only reason I could get a soul and live was because my mother's a vampire.

With all of that, I crossed out the possibility for Blake to have a soul. She wasn't a vampire-

But she was bitten by one.

When a vampire bites you, as you know, they pierce the skin, leaving not only traces of their DNA, but of their blood. It enters the system and travels to the heart. If the vampire drinking from the human doesn't kill it, the blood will travel through the system and stop the human's heart. If the vampire takes enough human blood, the vampire blood will mix with the human's and thus, you have a new vampire. That I'm sure you know. What you probably don't know is that the same can be done with _non_humans-demons. The transfer of that blood would kill anything that wasn't human or a vampire. I now understand that 'human' can be broken into two categories.

A human is a being with no magical or supernatural backgrounds. The person is totally normal with no demon, or witch blood in them. Another term for a human is a creature with a soul. So the only things that can have a soul are something that's part human, or vampire. To have a soul would make you part human.

Now this is where it gets tricky. Blake was a demon. She was a demon when she first saw me and pretended to be an innocent human. I fell in love with that girl as she planned so she could lure me into her trap. She was good at her job because she could fake emotion without having it, because you would need a soul to have emotion (hence all emotion my family makes is fake). So when I did that spell and she smelled like a human, I actually gave her a bit of my humanity. Now I know you're going to ask how I could do that since she wasn't a vampire and she was already a demon then, but remember when I drank from her? I passed some of my DNA to her.

So when I did that spell, I gave her her first soul. I had ruined her plan once that hit, but she couldn't give up. If she knew my father even a bit, she knew how much he hated humans. Even if she ran, he would track her down and kill her, then send someone to finish me. So she kept her charade for a while, having to try harder to make her not love me, to scare me, to force me into doing this. So when I was kidnapped onto that plane and saw Blake dead from a vampire bite, I knew she was really gone because with that much darkness in something, it would destroy it. I don't know why I didn't think of it as soon as I saw her alive, but I knew it now.

I'm pretty sure some of you who read this might know what I'm getting at. The other people who don't, I'll try to summarize it.

Since Blake was bitten by a vampire after I gave her part of my humanity from that spell, the Hell Demon and the vampire crossed each other out. It should have killed her, but since I did that spell that gave her some humanity, she gained a true soul. That's why she wasn't dead/ who knew that when I really meant to save her from the water, I was really saving her from a death I had no idea about.

So for the conclusion, Blake has a soul. She's still a Hell Demon, trying to fight the soul, but in a way she embraced it like I did.

I broke my eyes from Blake's my head pounding from all that thinking. I realized that only a few seconds had passed. I looked back at the map, still trying to process this. I didn't understand how any of that made sense to any of you guys, but really all you need to know is that Blake has a soul and she might be one of the good guys. Well if I can persuade her to be one. Right now she seemed dead set on keeping with this plan for some reason.

My mind flung me back into thought on that last sentence. Why did she not want my soul to be taken away? She seemed like that's what she wanted when we got here. Was that all part of her charade? And now that it happened, she's worried about something? She's worried that I wouldn't go through with it, or that I would go through with it?

What was her problem? And why wouldn't she admit to me that she had a soul? Was she afraid that now that I didn't have one, that I would spill the beans and get her killed because I used to be that cruel? Am I cruel now? I feel the urge to kill, to torture, but I don't feel the need to anymore. What was my problem?

I looked at the map, getting a sick feeling in my gut. I was the reason this was going to be carried out. I was the reason that countless people were going to die. My eyes glanced at Blake, who was staring intently at me, her brows furrowed, lost in thought. Right now I didn't know what exactly was going on, how all of this had happened in a few short months, but all I knew is that Blake had a soul, she was hiding it, she didn't like that I didn't have a soul, and she was the one who put this plan back into action. I should be happy, but I felt gross. I felt terrible.

What the hell is wrong with me?

**Hey, if you didn't understand what I was talking about in this chapter, feel free to message me and I'll try to explain it as best as I can, but I will answer things in the next few chapters hopefully. Trust me, I'm just as confused as you are at this point. So if I made a mistake in explaining something, sorry and just talk to me and I'll let you know what I can. Sorry it's so short by the way, but there's so much information in this one, I thought I'd let you think about it before I write more. I tried to do the best I could.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. So basically what happened in the last chapter was that Logan figured out that Blake has a soul. The reason that she can have one was the spell he cast on her gave her part of his humanity, which stopped the process of her becoming a full Hell Demon. Since she was still part human, and still part Hell Demon, when the vampire bit her and killed her, the two demons crossed each other out, leaving the humanity in her. So she is part Vampire, Hell Demon and human. Sorry I made it so confusing!**

14.

Why in the hell would I care? Why _do_ I care? So what if humans are going to die. They were born for us to kill. Who cares if Blake has a soul? It makes her weak and if she tries to stop me I'll kill her.

_Alright, that was a lie. And not a very good one._ Logan said in my head.

_Go away._

_ Fat chance._

I groaned, leaning back in the chair.

"Logan?"

I turned to my father, only to realize that all eyes were now on me. They were looking at me like I was crazy, though Black wasn't even looking at me at all. Then I figured out why they were looking at me like that. I had said my thoughts out loud when I was talking to…Logan? Is that what I'm calling him now?

"I'm fine. I was just…I'm fine. Now where were we?"

Darius, who still didn't seem too convinced, started speaking. "Well first we recruit the dragons and we start the battle in Rome…"

And the plans had begun.

Over the next few hours we stayed in that room, revising and revising and revising. Maybe there's five or so more _revisings _in that sentence, but I'll move on before I begin to bore you. We checked the list I had made years ago, seeing who needed to be on our side. We eliminated some because we either killed the clan or we were no longer allies with them. It was mostly just review for me since I made it, so I just sat and listened to their intake.

Blake stood by the wall the entire time. Her eyes were closed and I could tell by the way her forehead creased that she was thinking deeply. She turned to face me when I looked at her and when her eyes met mine I smiled boyishly at her and winked, but she turned away with disgust.

"No I think we should send the Baizers to Venice and keep the Star Clan with The Agers at Florence." I said, pointing at the map. "They need to be somewhat close to the water with Mardie's Clan."

"But what about the Ghosts?" Scott asked. "If we keep them by themselves, Tykak will overpower him."

"If he even attempts to battle. He knows the consequences of losing. I doubt we'll see him in battle. They can hold their own. If need be they can possess humans."

You'd think as we got farther along with this, that I would be feeling better about the plan. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it-it was bullet proof. There was no way we could lose. We have so many back up plans that it was almost ridiculous. We had thought of it from every possible angle. Nothing was going wrong. It was that there was something wrong with _me._ And there shouldn't be anything wrong, but there is. It's like now that my souls gone, everything feels stronger, but in a different way. It's like now that I've tasted what it feels like to be a murderer and I've felt what it's like to be in love and my body still wants what it had with Blake.

Well it needs to get over it. I'm leading this revolution over Europe and some pretty little red head isn't going to be in the way of it.

I chanced another glance at Blake. She was looking at me this time. She glared when I noticed her and jerked her head away again. What the hell was her problem? I saw a flash of me storming over there, choking her, and feeding her dead body to the crows. I smiled wickedly at the thought, but quickly shook it off, sickened at the same time. I went back to working, taking my mind off of it all.

"Logan, stop." My father said to me, five hours later.

I shook his arm off. "Just one more thing."

My father laughed. "I know you want this to be perfect, but it already is. The work is perfect and ready to put into action. As soon as we can rally the troops."

I looked up at him, nodding. I pushed away from the desk, cracking my knuckles, back and neck. I folded the map and put all of the papers with it, handing it to a servant to stash away until I called for it again. I turned back to my father. "And just when is this going to take place?"

"Two days."

My heart dropped to the floor. So there was no way. My father was right. My plan was too perfect. There was no way around it. I sat there for hours, trying to think of some way we went wrong, trying to think of some way to end this war before it began. Now I saw it. There was no way out. Europe was going down. Soon the whole world would be under my family's control.

"Get some well deserved rest. Tomorrow, we fly to Rome." My father left the room. Once the door was closed I kicked the chair I had been sitting in, causing it to fly into the wall, shattering into tiny fragments.

"Angry?" asked a small voice.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound, but I growled as I leaped at the figure and took down…

"Blake?"

"Get off me!" she pushed at me, kicked with her legs, but was unable to budge me. I smiled, clamping her arms down, straddling her waist. She wiggled more, but all it did was making me hold on harder. "Get off!" she demanded again.

"What's the magic word?" I teased.

"Damn you!"

"No I don't believe that's the correct one."

Blake squirmed.

"Come on, just one simple 'please' will do the trick." I leaned down so my nose touched her cheek. "For me?" I breathed in her ear. I felt her body relax under me at the touch of my lips on her ear.

"P-please."

"That a girl." I laughed, releasing her.

"I hope you burn in hell." She said as she got up.

"Will you be watching?" I smiled crookedly, seduction seeping into my voice. "Or will you be the one torturing me?" I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Stop. We hate each other remember?" she shoved me away, barring her teeth.

"You don't want a little fun?"

"Not with you."

I acted like it hurt. "Ouch. What you think your boy toy can do it better than me?"

She didn't answer. She just turned her face away from me. That infuriated me. As much as I wanted to kill her right then, I caught her facial expression. It was that guarded face she used with me when we both went to school.

I sighed. "I know you know."

Blake turned on the spot. "What?"

"Your soul."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Blake! Do you think I'm stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out? I'm not naive, Blake." I yelled at her, my frustration from the last few days leaking out.

"So what?"

"So what? Why didn't you tell me? Why are you acting like this?" I grabbed her shoulders, making her look me in the eye. "Tell me the truth, Blake."

"You know why I didn't tell you? Because it's different now!"

"How? How is it different?"

Blake groaned, pushing back from me. "What does it matter? You know I have a soul. Go tell your daddy and get him to kill me. It doesn't matter." She sat on the floor, putting her head in her knees.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Because you're back to normal now. Big, bad, normal evil again." She wiped her nose with her sleeve.

I thought about her words for a moment. I wasn't normal again. I wasn't evil. I felt no urge to rat her out. I didn't want to start this war. I didn't want to do anything.

"What about before? Why didn't you tell me before?"

She hesitated. Then Blake straightened her back and looked me directly in the eye, her blues eyes shining, and told me four very clear words that made my world spin.

"Because I love you."


	16. Chapter 15

15.

I fought the urge to clean my ears and ask what she just said. Instead I glared at her with all the hatred I had in me.

"That isn't funny." I told her, crossing my arms like a five year old.

"What isn't funny?"

"I don't like playing these games and I especially don't like being lied to."

Blake snorted. "You think I'm lying to you?"

"No I don't think. I _know_ you're lying to me. There's not a truthful bone in your body." I got up and dusted the dust off my pants. Apparently I was wasting my time here. I went to leave when I heard Blake's footsteps behind me.

"I love you, Logan Masters. That hasn't changed. When I told you I didn't I was lying-"

"Exactly, Blake. You were lying to me. Why would I think you're telling the truth now?" I rounded on her, not realizing how close she really was. If I had taken one step closer to her, I would have been kissing her. We both stepped back.

She rolled her eyes. "If I was lying about before, why would I lie about the same thing I was lying about earlier?"

"Come again? Too many lies in that sentence." I turned away from her and put my hand on the door.

"You're unbelievable!" she shouted, putting her hand on my shoulder. "And if you open that door before I say so I'll rip your arm off. Got it?"

I wanted to call her bluff, but something about the way her eyes narrowed and glinted in the moonlight from the window made her look more menacing that ever. Silently I stepped from the door, shook her arm off and went to go sit down in my father's chair, seeing as I broke mine. I would have to get that replaced soon.

"Is there a point to keeping me prisoner inside my own home?" I pointed out to her. "One word and I can have you killed." In fact that thought sounded almost pleasant. When did it start sounding like we were married?

"If you kill me you'll a) lose the support of the Hell Demons and b) not hear the truth." Blake said this in a matter-of-fact tone. She jumped up on the table, crossed her legs and looked at me.

"Didn't you already explain the truth to me before? Was that before or after the sex?" I smiled at the way her face flushed.

"Doesn't matter." She said, clearing her mind. "That was a lie. Now don't give me that look. I had to lie to make sure your father let me live."

I crossed my legs in the chair, putting my hands behind my neck. "Oh this has got to be good."

She hit the chair with her foot, sending the chair backwards with me in it. In cracked once we hit the floor. Great. Another chair I need to replace. I shot Blake a look. "Now will you shut up with the boy attitude and listen to me?"

I got up and sat in another chair, making sure it was sturdy. "Attitude? Me? Heavens no!" my smile was all fox. I saw her eyes go to the edge and he foot twitch so I said, "Okay okay I'll listen." I said. I muttered "women" at the end and when Blake glared I shot my hands up in defense. "Start talking. I don't have all night."

After she rolled her eyes she began. "After you left your father was very angry. Relations with the Hell Demons were already bad between your two groups and the way your father treated some travelers of ours didn't help. If any Hell Demon stepped one foot inside Turin, they were killed. There was going to be a full out war."

"Obviously there wasn't. What happened?"

"I happened. They didn't want a war with the Vampire or the Black Winged Demons. We outnumbered you vastly, but we also had no other ally. Had we attacked, we would have lost, though no one knew it other than ourselves. And with our pride, well we didn't want to ask for peace."

"And where do you come into this?" I interrupted impatiently.

"I'm getting there." Blake said. "They sent me to America, where you lived. They told me to find you, befriend you, and make you fall in love with me. That way when the time came for war, it could be resolved by the first born of each leader."

"Wait, you're not the first born. Terra is." I told her, remembering my conversation with the Logan in my head when we were trying to figure out how to get rid of this curse. "And besides, I killed her. Why would your father, a.k.a the one who wants me dead, want you to fall in love with me?"

"It confused me too at first. But he knows a lot. He saw that you would be cursed by a Siren and would need his help. Normally he would have let you rot in Hell, but seeing as we need you, he couldn't let you die. So the payment for helping me in the removal of your curse."

I blinked. Her father wanted me to help him. And I thought I had seen everything. "Help you with what?"

"See your getting me off course! Now where was I? Right. So when the families saw that we were so aligned to each other, they wouldn't dare cause a war. Not with the firstborns out of the picture.'

"He's using me to prevent a war?" I asked skeptically.

"More or less, but then when I brought you back here to Italy to show what had happened with us over there, it got complicated. One of the Vampires who grabbed us at your place got a little too into character and bit me. I was afraid they would sniff out the soul, but I assumed if I acted just like I had before or maybe a little meaner, they wouldn't notice. And of course, your family is as blind as always. Then your father, elated that you were back, got the idea that starting the war would be like a welcome home present. My father was very angry, which caused the earthquakes over in China.

"I went to meet with my father, unsure how to proceed. I warned him of the possibilities of what could happen and he told me to make sure we aligned ourselves with them for now until he could think of another plan. He said as long as you were safe and healthy, that something could still be done. So I went back.

"But your father made his own plans. He decided to take out your soul, the key part in you, and the reason why we need you. My father was furious, but told me to tell him every detail of the plan so he could figure out a way to stop it."

"Hold on there, partner. I'm lost." I admitted, leaning up to look at her more clearly. "You said you wanted my soul to be gone."

She sighed. "All part of the charade for your father. He had to think I was on his side the entire time. I didn't think he would actually do it." Blake shrugged.

I nodded, trying to process it all. "You killed Amanda. What was the reason for that?"

"None. I wasn't a full Demon when I first met you. I was only beginning to grow up. When I killed her I was in some sort of state and I couldn't help myself. I didn't know who to control my body yet. Plus I was angry she was going to tell you my plan. You couldn't know yet because you'd think this whole thing was a lie and I'd never get you back to Italy that way."

"So all of that really was a lie?" I asked.

"Of course not. No girl can fake being in love. I loved you then, Logan. And I still love you now. That's why you need to help me."

"I thought I already was. So when does my curse get lifted?" I smiled jokingly.

"Focus! Your father thinks your plan is perfect. And it was, until my father and I messed with it. With the promise of taking your family down from power-leaving you alive of course-he persuaded many of you allies to join us instead without telling you the plan. This whole war is going to back fire on you as soon as it begins. Not one person is standing by your side when this comes to a fight." Blake said, twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

"So why do you need my help again? Sounds like you've got everything under control."

"But we don't have someone on the inside like you. We need you here to make sure your father suspects nothing for two whole days until the battle begins. I also need your help to make sure you don't get killed. That's why I'm telling this to you. You need to stay alive for me. And when it's over, we can start over."

"Start over?" I scoffed. "You expect me to just take your word on this and believe you, after everything you've done to me? After all the lies you expect me to believe all of this?" I was pissed. How dare she have the nerve!

I slid off the table and onto my lap, straddling my waist, putting her hand on my chest. She leaned close to my face. "Yes." Her breath whirled in my face. "Yes I do."

Damn her. She knew she was my one weakness and she was using it on me, but for some reason I couldn't detect one single lie in her words. In that whole explanation, there were no sirens in my head, any bells or whistles. Just the truth of her words in my ears.

With a shaky voice I said, "Okay." And I kissed her, feeling the explosion when our lips touched. For a moment we couldn't get close enough fast enough. I had never felt so happy in my life, knowing that this was all planned, that Blake Winters was still in love with me and I had no reason to worry. We were going to get married when this was over and our lives were going to be perfect.

If only that's the way it really ended.


	17. Chapter 16

16.

I opened my eyes to a shaft of light streaming through my bedroom window. The dust was floating around in my vision, and even though the light was supposed to be painful, I couldn't feel and lick of pain, not with an Angel from God in my arms. Or I guess and Angel from Hell would be a better way of putting it. I looked down at her, smiling like a fool. Here was the love of my life lying on my chest, sleeping with a smile on her face. In that face was the Blake I knew, the Blake she was before all of this happened, but I guess she never really went away. She was here the whole time.

Blake yawned, moving slightly. I pushed some hair from her face as she opened her eyes. She laughed softly, putting her arms around my waist. She kissed the hollow base of my neck, then up to my chin and finally my lips. I pulled her close, not wanting to move one centimeter apart.

She pulled away breathlessly. "Someone is in a good mood this morning." She noted. She leaned up next to me while I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Can't imagine why." I kissed her nose, sending her into a fit of giggles. God, the sound of her laugh just made my heart soar. I felt like flying hundreds of miles to nowhere or taking on an entire army, which, I remembered suddenly, I would be doing tomorrow.

There was a soft knock on the door. Before I answered, Christoffles walked in, leaving Lily still standing in the entrance. I stiffened, barring my teeth in a quick snarl. I was about to lunge until Blake looked at me.

"Don't be mad at them anymore, love." Blake whispered. "It's not their fault you think they betrayed you."

I was about to make a witty remark when I processed her words. "You mean that they were in this the whole time?"

Blake nodded. "Every single moment of it. Of course I was the one who rounded this whole thing up, you know." she beamed at me, showing me her white teeth.

Christoffles grinned sheepishly at me. "It was hard not telling you the truth, Logan. You're my best friend. I would never hurt you like that." His words were so pure and sincere that I felt my heart clench. I shouldn't have even felt these emotions, but I was sorry for treating him like that when he was the one trying to help me.

And there was Lily…who was still in the door. Then I remembered. She was a vampire and since I've returned, I haven't once asked her to come in. Chris was just a Demon, he didn't need it.

"Come in, Lils." I said, picking up on the nickname I used to have for her. She hated it which was the main reason I still remembered it. She pinched her nose, but came in with a sour look on her face. She folded her arms and tapped her foot. I rolled my eyes. "Lily, I'm sorry I thought you betrayed me." Even though it wasn't my fault. I almost added that part but I was too happy to ruin it. Here was my real family whom I thought left me, but who really had been here the whole time.

Lily looked at me, smiled and laughed. She grabbed Christoffles hand, her face flushed with joy.

"Look, I'm glad we've got this reunion thing, but I'm kind of busy right now…" I trailed off looking at Blake. She blushed quickly and smiled.

"Oh! Right. Well come on, Chris. We've got stuff to do. I wanna go shopping and then go…" her voice went out of my hearing range as she got farther down the hall.

Blake peered over at me before swinging her leg over my body and wrapping it around my waist. "Busy are you?"

Quicker than a snake I twisted around, pinned Blake to the bed and kissed her mouth hard. I moved down to her neck, feeling the pulse beneath her skin. "Very busy."

* * *

"Do you really have to put your clothes back on?" Blake purred, giving me a quick wink.

I buttoned up my shirt and pulled on my pants. "Big day. Got to keep the charade up. Can't let my roles slip now that I know I'm in the play."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, Romeo."

"Did you say something, Juliet?" I laughed. We were two forbidden lovers, though Romeo was always a little too fickle for my taste. I love Rosaline-oh wait I love Juliet! He never could focus on one girl. Impatience was always his tragic flaw. He wanted a girl and he wanted her now. I on the other hand was perfectly happy with the girl I am with and it took me a while to even get the nerve to date her. Now before I get agitated with Romeo (I honestly dislike him) and get off on this whole rabbit trail, I'll gladly move on.

She launched a pillow at me as I shut the door. I made my way down the hallway in haste, cursing myself for letting myself get carried away with her. Now I was late for the meeting and no doubt they would notice that it was us two who were gone. Then Darius would get pissed-

That's when I realized I didn't care. Blake didn't like him, she's in love with me and that's the end of the story. Screw my brother. Blake was mine.

_Ours._ Logan chimed in, clearly in a good mood. It seemed like he was trying to say 'I told you so', but seeing as he said nothing about this, I quickly proved him wrong and opened the door to the marble room.

Everyone was seated around the map on the floor. Darius was speaking quietly to Scott and Terry while Lily was talking to my mother and father. All eyes glanced up at me as I walked in, but I saw no suspicion and no reason to be worried so I strolled in casually. I took a seat with my brothers and picked up with the conversation.

Through the day I worked hard to keep my poker face (Even harder not to break into song like Lady Gaga whenever I thought of that word. Don't judge.) Because I found myself wanting to smile every time Scott spoke of an ally. Of course I played along perfectly, never giving any sign to any one that I was betraying each and every one of them. I kept getting smiles from my father, pats on the back from Terry and grins from Scott. Even Darius-Darius!-was in a good mood with me. Of course it would take murder for my family to like me.

"Did anyone ever get a hold of the Pegasi?" Scott asked two hours later.

My father shifted on his feet, leaning over my shoulder to see the map. "I don't believe I have. I doubt we would need them. Our plan is flawless already." There was a smile towards me and then he walked back to my mother.

I felt a tiny twinge of regret as I sat with my family. In twenty-four hours they were all going to be dead. I was going to help betray them. Did they all have to die? Couldn't we save Scott or Terry? Whenever I thought of this though, I got a small shake from Lily. The risk was too great. No one could live if our own plan was going to work. At least I would have my sister.

* * *

Going to bed that night, I still had the creepy feeling that I had forever ago. I had the feeling that something was going to go wrong. But as soon as Blake entered the room in only her underwear, I forgot my own name. Trust me, if you could see her like I can, you wouldn't have forgotten too.

Blake woke me up just before dawn. There was a quick nod from her pointing to the table beside the bed. She had laid my clothes for the day on it and a short note:

_I love you (:_

_-Blake_

I smiled at the note and slipped it into my pocket. Blake had already left when I stepped out of the shower. I tugged on my shirt and pants, scanning my room for anything that I had missed. I went back into the bathroom one last time, looking at my reflection. I still had the same hair that you could lose money in, the same angular face, the same nose, and the same skin tone and ebony eyes. Nothing about my appearance had changed but I knew that I was different. I didn't have a soul and yet I still felt like me.

_You're welcome._ Logan said smugly.

_I didn't say it was your doing._

_You never said that it wasn't._

I rolled my eyes, slung my jacket over my shoulder and opened the door.

I had no idea that when I stepped out of that door, I was never going to see my room again.

* * *

I followed the smell of food after I left my room, feeling my stomach rumble. Now let me warn you-our breakfast is not a typical one, but if you haven't that out yet that were not typical, go play dodge car.

In the kitchen there was all sorts of food on the table-eggs, pancakes, cookies, broccoli, carrots, you name it. Surrounding the table were various humans tied up to the table. They were wiggling, trying to get free. Two girls were already dead on the floor. The others didn't want to be next. So instead of ramping my guilt up, I grabbed a cup and filled it was O-positive and chugged it down. I got a few looks of disappointment from my family but some grateful glances from the humans. One of them was going to live if I got my math right.

When breakfast was over there were no humans left alive, which made me feel sad, but I got over as soon as Terry and Scott exchanged high fives and did a chest bump. They looked like two football players getting for a game. Too bad they didn't realize it was going to kill them. Shaking off the dark thought I joined in my brothers' rowdiness and roughed around a bit until my mother calmed us down. We set up and went over a few things that we thought we might have missed, but we were completely ready by six o'clock. Then we set out for my victory and their loss.

And I realized as soon as Blake walked out the door and in the opposite direction from me that I didn't tell her I loved her this morning.

* * *

The events that followed weren't too complicated. At six-thirty exactly a trumpet sounded through the air, sending my family and the Winged Demons into the air towards Rome. It only took ten minutes for my father, who was at my right, to figure out that everyone was out of position. When he tried to voice his knowledge, Alex, whom I realized had been on my side this whole time, dropped kicked in the back, sending him falling like a rock.

"Father!" Terry called. He dived for him when another flock grabbed him and Scott. He looked frantically to me. "Brother! Help us!"

The hardest thing for me to do is to look into his eyes and turn away from him as I heard him scream, then nothing. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my focus. That was three. Two to go.

It wasn't really a fight. In fact I saw some of my father's "allies" watching from the ground or laughing as they trampled his dead body. I winced every time I heard a crunch from his bones.

I heard the news six minutes later that my mother was also dead. Four down. My whole family besides Darius and Lily was dead. I knew he would be the last one. He was too cunning to fall for something, but he was also too fast to be caught by arrogant fools. I knew it would probably have to be me who killed him. Now _that_ I didn't have a problem with.

Alex banked left to come to my side.

"Any news about Darius?" I asked him, keeping my eyes peeled in the clouds and mountains. His best weapon was a sneak attack.

"Nope. He fled after we took your mom down. Haven't seen him since."

"He's out there. Just be on your watch alright? He won't go down without a fight." I told Alex.

"Strange isn't it?" he said a few minutes later as we curved around a mountain.

"Very." I said. "Not too long ago I was beating you up over the ocean." I smirked. "Now were allies to kill my family. Who knew?"

"Blake's one of a kind with her planning. I was surprised when she told me." Did I hear a sound of sadness in his voice?

"She sure is."

"Hey," Alex pointed over to a ridge to my right, "Isn't that Blake? What's she doing up there? I thought she had the ground by your house?"

"She does." I told him with confidence, peering over at the cliff he was referring to. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look when I made out two figures on the edge of that cliff. The one silhouette I knew anywhere. The curve of Blake's body was unmistakable, but so was the other person's.

As we flew closer there was no doubt in my mind that it was Blake and Darius on that cliff. Damn. At first I thought Darius would threaten me, we would fight and one of us would die. Obviously, Darius had other plans. When I was a hundred feet from the cliff, Darius flipped me off and shoved Blake off the edge of the ridge. Blake was now falling to the ground.

_He pushed her._

Putting my legs on Alex's shoulders, I used his momentum to shove off of him, gaining extra speed. I curved downwards, and made my descent towards Blake. She was falling at a fast rate, faster than I was flying so I tucked my wings in and went into a free fall. I sliced through the air resistance like it was butter, closing the distance between Blake and I.

But Darius wasn't finished.

I was so focused on gaining my speed that I had no idea that Darius had jumped off the cliff after me. I was just inches from Blake's out stretched hand. I went for it, reaching farther until our fingers touched. She smiled at me in relief…until I saw her eyes go big. I now felt Darius's hands grasp my jacket, jerking me backwards towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist then slid his hands behind my neck, making every movement painful and useless. I threw my leg back until it connected with his thigh and did some sort of flip in the air to gain the upper ground.

_Blake is still falling._

I did a round house kick on the back of his neck, shoving him away, but I was too late.

I tucked in my wings again, but I had lost the ground covered and then some. Blake was farther away than ever. I tried my best to get to her. Here I was, a Demon literally built for speed, and I still wasn't fast enough to save her. I reached again, but she was still meters from me. She threw he hand out as well, as if to say goodbye.

"No!" I yelled, my voice caught in the wind. Blake wasn't going to die on me. Not like this. We were going to grow old together. We were going to have a family. We were in love and going to spend eternity together. Not all those dreams seemed so far away, just like Blake. "BLAKE!"

I saw her mouth my name, but I heard no voice. She was so close to the ground. I couldn't watch, but I watched her body hit the ground.

A massive could of dust flew up as her body hit the dirt. There was a crater surrounding her I was sure, but there was still too much dust to see. I landed lightly on my feet, jumping into the whole. There I saw Blake-or what was left of her. Her whole body was caved in. there was blood everywhere and her body was in all sorts of odd shapes and angles. No-it wasn't her body anymore. It was just _a_ body. This wasn't Blake anymore. Just a hollow shell of who she used to be.

Tearing my eyes from the body I turned to see Darius hovering just a few meters away. With a cry of vengeance I launched myself at his, not satisfied until his neck _cracked_ and his skull was shattered in pieces.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

I sat in the crater, just holding the body of the girl that I loved. It was there that I finally let out the choking sobs that I held back when I fought Darius.

"_Darius."_ I said the name like a curse. He was no match for my anger and fury. In the end there had been nothing left of him. And I soaked in every scream of his agony with pleasure until I had finally killed him.

"Grudges aren't healthy, Logan." A low voice said behind me.

Any other time I would have leaped without a second thought, but I was too sad to react. I wanted whoever it was to kill me. My Blake is dead, I thought, I should be dead too.

Blake's father sat down next to me in his human form. At first I expected his wrath and fury, but what I got what the tenderness and sorrow of a father. I realized that Blake's father was better than mine, and I even killed his first born.

"Oh, daughter." I heard the longing in his voice as he touched her lacerated hand. After a few minutes of just sitting there, he spoke again. "I am prepared to lift your curse. You have done as my daughter asked. I stay true to my word."

"Please," I begged, "Just kill me. I can't live without her. Not again." I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"Blake wouldn't want that." He said.

"Well Blake's dead. Unless you can bring her back, I don't see much point in this conversation." I snapped, hoping he would get angry and kill me. But no. when I want big bad Hell Demon to kill me, he turns all soft. Karma. I swear life hates me.

"You know as well as I do that I cannot bring back the dead-"

"Then go away."

"Let me finish, Logan. I cannot bring back the dead, but I can turn time."

It took a whole thirty seconds for that to sink in. "You mean-"

"That I can take you back to a time where Blake is alive and you can change what happened in the past to change the outcome of the future? Yes I believe I do mean that."

I turned my head towards him in delight. "Then do it! What are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for what, freak?"

I blinked, forgetting where I was for a moment. Right, it was the day before school. I had come to the mall to see how humans around here in North Carolina acted. But what was the kid that just past me talking about? Had I said something out loud?

Turning around to look at the swarms of kids around me I suddenly remembered it all. Blake, Jeremy, Lily, Christoffles, Italy, souls, Jeremy's plan, Blake's rescue, my kidnapping, her death, her revival, my betrayal. I remembered it all. Her father had really done it. He sent me back in time to the day I first met Blake. That's what the kid was talking about. My last words that I spoke in Italy were spoken here as well.

I saw all the kids that I had seen so long ago. Everything was like it was that first time. Girls texting like crazy, going in every store for last minute shopping, guys were hanging out in the Food Court, trying to enjoy the last day of freedom. And I knew that when I turned my head that I would see her.

In anticipation I turned to my left to see StarBucks. Inside was Blake, Jeremy, Amanda, and Kyle, her little 'boyfriend'. I noticed that mahogany hair anywhere, streaming down her back. It hurt my heart to see her, but I knew what I had to do. Taking a deep breath I started to take a step towards the door when Blake looked at me. For a moment those blue eyes were all I could see. I saw her soul, her heart, her everything. Blake was whole here. I hadn't met her yet or caused her any sort of trouble. Sooner or later she would become the Demon she was meant to be and kill Jeremy (a boy can hope). Or maybe she would keep dating him. I had no clue. All I knew is that I still had all the memories of the past months while this Blake new nothing. She didn't love me yet and she never would.

So I looked away from her, and walked out the doors and drove away, forgetting about the life I was supposed to have here in this small town of North Carolina. As long as Blake lived, it didn't matter where I was. As I left the mall I put my hand in my back pocket, feeling a slip of paper. I opened it up, read it and put it back in my pocket, fighting back the tears that I knew would fall sooner or later.

Besides, happy endings are overrated.

_I love you (:_

_-Blake_

The End.


End file.
